A Huey Freeman Story
by Da98Ghetto
Summary: "Well damn Huey, you ain't had to push a nigga out of the equation like that. I mean, when am I gonna have a turn with Jazmine?" he asked with a sad tone. Huey rolled his eyes. "Jazmine, go play with Riley" he said. Please don't go...


Huey woke up to Riley's snoring. "Why can't Riley sleep like a normal person?" he whispered to himself. He got up and walked over to Riley's bed. Riley was drooling and had his thumb in his mouth. Disgusted with his brother's appearance, Huey headed down the stairs. He was going to make sure his brother never snored again.

He grabbed the full carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator in the kitchen. He ran back up the carpeted stairs. He ran back into the bedroom and snatched the cap off the carton. He poured the sticky liquid on his brother's face. As soon as the substance hit Riley's skin, his eyes flashed open. He screamed as the citrus juice stung his brown eyes. "Nigga, shut up. I told you about your snoring shit. It's getting on my nerves," Huey yelled.

Granddad came rushing into the room. "What the..." Granddad began. He looked at his soaked grandson. "What the hell did ya'll do with my orange juice?!" Granddad yelled. "Huey tried to assassinate me Granddad!" Riley whimpered. "Boy, what did I tell you about your actions?! What if I just did whatever with your books? How am I supposed to get my source of Vitamin C now? How would you like it if I..." Granddad rambled on, as he went back to his room.

Riley got out of his bed and stormed into the bathroom, shoving Huey out of his way. Instead of going back to bed, Huey went into the living room downstairs. He turned on the TV and switched the channel to the news. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He got up and answered the door. Their next door neighbor, Jazmine Dubois, was standing on the porch. She was soaked from the pouring rain. Huey stared at her for a while.

Jazmine squirmed under his curious stare. "Jazmine, what are you doing here?" he asked softly. "The thunder woke me up" she said innocently. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked impatiently. Instead of answering his question, she walked past him into the living room. She went up the stairs. She came back down a few minutes later, completely dry. She was wearing a pair of Huey's basketball shorts, and his school gym shirt. _Why does she have to look adorable in everything she wears?_ Huey's clothes were baggy on Jazmine. "Jazmine, you know I hate it when you wear my clothes". She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes innocently. "Oh Huey, you know you like it when I wear your clothes" she smirked. Huey rolled his eyes. _Well, it is true. But, she doesn't need to know that._

Riley stomped down the stairs. He was wearing his white muscle shirt, even though he barely had anything close to muscles. "What are ya'll love birds doing?" Riley asked smartly. "Shut up Riley" Huey said. Huey looked over at Jazmine; she was staring at her feet. Her cheeks were blushing pink. "Yeah Riley, me and Huey are just best friends", she said. _I never said that, but I'm not going to say it isn't true. I do spend quite a lot of time with her. _Riley smirked at them, clearly seeking revenge from Huey. Jazmine rushed passed Riley, heading up the stairs.

Huey and Riley glared at each other. Huey kicked Riley in the shin, and followed Jazmine up the stairs. Jazmine was spread out over his bed, messing up the sheets. _I hate it when she does that. _He picked a book off his book shelf and sat next to Jazmine on the bed. She straightened up and read over his shoulder. "I'm bored. Can we watch a movie or something? Oh, let's play prisoner with Riley. Or maybe we can..." she rambled on. "How about you sit here while I read" Huey said. Jazmine pouted to his response. He rolled his eyes. "Okay Jazmine, we can watch a movie" he said, giving in to her pouty face. She beamed up brightly at him. "Yay! Let's watch Barbie and the Diamond Castle!" she offered. _I am not watching that pathetic excuse of a movie._

"No, I'm picking the movie. We're watching The Rosa Parks Story, made in 2002" he said quickly. "Whyyyyyyyyyy" she whined. "Jazmine, you should take pride in our black history. It pretty much symbolizes what we as black people have been through. Therefore, I'm just helping you realize we should praise the legends of history. And Rosa Parks just happens to be a legend, so we're watching a Rosa Parks film" he lectured. Jazmine rolled her eyes. _Haha, I win._

"Barbie is a legend", she mumbled half-way through the movie. Huey glared at her. Riley barged in the room. "What ya'll lovers watching?" he asked curiously. Jazmine sat up, suddenly embarrassed that she looked so relaxed and comfortable next to Huey. Huey paused the movie and glared at his brother. Riley broke the glare and looked over at Jazmine. "C'mon Jazmine, let's go play Prisoner" Riley said confidently. "No. We're watching a movie" Huey said defensively. _Geez that sounded a little jealous. "_Well damn Huey, you ain't had to push a nigga out of the equation like that. I mean, when am I gonna have a turn with Jazmine?" he asked with a sad tone. Huey rolled his eyes. "Jazmine, go play with Riley" he said. _Please don't go..._

Jazmine got up from the bed. She glanced at Huey as she followed Riley down the stairs. Huey sighed. _Why does she have to be so obedient with me? _Huey followed them downstairs, curious about how this was going to go. Huey sat on the couch, as Riley handcuffed Jazmine's hands. Jazmine sent Huey a nervous glance. Riley put Jazmine in the closet, and locked the door behind her. From inside the closet Jazmine asked, "How do you play this game?" "You try to get out of the jail cell, well the closet, with the resources you have" Riley said nonchalantly. _Riley knows Jazmine hates this game. She's gonna freak out any moment now…3…2…1…_

Jazmine screamed from inside the closet. Riley ignored her as he continued to play the video game on the TV. Huey sighed as he got up and made his way to the door. Riley paused his game and blocked Huey from the closet. "Nigga fall back. It's my turn with her" Riley said. "Riley, you know she hates this game. So, stop making her play it" Huey responded. Jazmine's weeping quieted, as she struggled to hear the boys' conversation about her.

Huey shoved Riley out the way, unlocked the closet door, and grabbed Jazmine out of the closet. "Man, nigga you just gotta ruin everything" Riley mumbled. _Sorry bro, can't have you taking our quality time from me. Wait a minute…did I really just think that. _Jazmine tackled Huey in appreciation. "Thank you Huey!" Jazmine yelled. "Yeah whatever", he said blankly. _Now maybe next time you won't leave me. _Jazmine stuck her tongue out at Riley and dragged Huey upstairs. Jazmine shut the door to the room behind them and climbed in Huey's bed. Huey un-paused the movie while Jazmine played in his puffy hair. "Huey, am I your best friend?" she asked. Huey rolled his eyes. "Am I?" she asked pleadingly. "Yes Jazmine" Huey said, clearly annoyed.

Jazmine beamed up at him with her bright green eyes. _Why does she have to be so pretty? It's annoying. _Jazmine took his hand and traced the lines of his palm. Huey tensed up at her sudden touch. "Oh does it tickle?" she asked jokingly. Huey nodded slightly in response. The movie ended suddenly, and he closed the laptop. He got up and grabbed a book off his shelf. He

opened the book and started reading. Jazmine stared at him in the mirror. As if he sensed her staring, he looked up from the book at her in the mirror. Jazmine met his gaze and looked away, suddenly bashful_. I caught you staring. You're not innocent. _Huey closed his book and got up from the desk. He sat next to her on the bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Huey asked curiously. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. Huey shrugged. Jazmine got up under the covers of the bed. "Why is it always cold in your room" Jazmine whined. "I think we're closer now" Huey said, completely ignoring her question. "What do you mean?" Jazmine asked. "I mean, we've been spending a lot more time together. Now that we're teenagers, I'm finally realizing all those times I ignored you" Huey said. Jazmine nodded sadly. "Oh well, I have you as my hostage now!" she teased. "Um, let's not go down the Prisoner game path again" Huey said smartly. Jazmine rolled her eyes and flicked him. Huey felt a corner of his mouth curl up. He quickly turned away from Jazmine.

"What's wrong, did I…" she started. She saw something she'd never forget. Huey Freeman was smiling. He had dimples! She stared at him and couldn't help but laugh. "I made Huey Freeman smile!" she yelled. She laughed a good while until Huey looked back at her, his smile gone. He frowned at her and jumped across the bed on her. She laughed hysterically as he pinned her down. "Stop laughing Jazmine. There's nothing funny about it" he stated. Jazmine squirmed under his control, still laughing. Jazmine's laughing slowly came to an end, and she looked up at Huey. He was frowning down at her, still pinning her arms down to the bed.

"Huey, get off"' she giggled. Suddenly aware of what he was doing, he eased his way off of her. "Jazmine, we're traveling to Chicago for spring break. I want you to come" Huey said_. I need you to come. _"Oh my gosh! Chicago! I'm so going! I gotta go pack!" she jumped up from the bed. She hugged Huey hard. Then, Jazmine rushed out the door and downstairs. He looked out his bedroom window and saw her cross the street to her house. She disappeared from view into her house.

Huey called Jazmine early in the morning at 5:30 am. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hey Jazmine" he said. "Huey, do you know what time it is?" she yawned. "I'm fully aware of the time Jazzy, but we're getting ready to head to the airport." He said impatiently. "Since when did you start calling me Jazzy? And I'll be there in 2 minutes" she said. _When did I start calling her Jazzy? _Huey shrugged at the thought and hung up the phone.

Exactly on time, Jazmine rang the doorbell. Huey sprinted down the stairs towards the door, shoving Riley out the way. Huey opened the door with glee, but pretended to hate the sight of Jazmine. Jazmine stood on the porch with her pink suitcase. She was wearing her pink pullover hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans, which she matched with her pink flats. Riley came up behind Huey, staring Jazmine down. "Man nigga, you ain't had to shove a nigga out the way, damn. If you would've told me you wanted to answer the door for your girl, I would've kindly moved out the way" Riley said, clearly annoyed. Huey glared at his brother, as he let Jazmine come inside. _Great, now she knows I'm happy to see her. Man, Riley talk to damn much. _

"Anyway Jazmine, are you sure you have everything for the trip? Like undergarments?" Huey asked. "Yeah, I have 4 pairs of panties and bras" Jazmine said nonchalantly. Huey and Riley's frowns were replaced with poker faces. "What? Don't look at me like that. I thought you guys could handle the words panties and bras" she said. _Oh gosh. I'm mature, but damn. _Jazmine pushed pass them and headed up the stairs. She met Granddad at the top of the stairs. "Hello Mr. Freeman" she said cheerfully. "Hello cutie pie, ready to go?" Granddad asked. "Of course Mr. Freeman" she said. Jazmine walked into Huey's room. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at herself in the mirror. Huey came into the room. "What are you doing? We're about to go" he lectured. Jazmine smiled brightly up at his frowned face.

"You're happy to see me" she said happily. _Oh here we go. _"Maybe" he said stubbornly. Jazmine exploded with giggles as she walked out and ran down the stairs. Huey rolled his eyes as he followed Jazmine. Riley and Granddad were already in the car, waiting impatiently. Riley had shotgun. _Of course he would make me sit next to Jazmine. _As the car pulled out the driveway, Huey reached over Jazmine and buckled her seat belt. Jazmine stared into his brown eyes. Huey met her gaze. His curious eyes turned into a sudden glare. Jazmine smiled and looked away. _What was that about?_ Huey's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and discovered he had a message…from Jazmine. He looked over at Jazmine, she was smiling a perfect white smile at him.

Huey rolled his eyes and read her text: **Hey buddy! :D**. Huey had to turn away so he could smile. _Well, I have nothing better to do than text Jazmine._

…

Huey: **Jazmine really?**

Jazmine: **Yes really, and I saw you smiling. : )**

Huey: **No you didn't.**

Jazmine: **Yes I did.**

Huey: **…whatever.**

Jazmine: **I like your smile.**

Huey: **Yeah well.**

Jazmine: **You have dimples! So adorable Huey Poohie!**

Huey: **Huey Poohie?**

Jazmine: **Well, you call me Jazzy!**

Huey: **That was a mistake, I slipped up.**

Jazmine: **Slipped up? You can call me Jazzy if you want Huey Poohie.**

Huey: **Why am I texting you if your right next to me Jazmine?**

Jazmine: **Because Riley is nosy.**

Huey: **We have nothing to hide though, so we can talk out loud.**

Jazmine: **Yes we do.**

Huey: **Like what?**

Jazmine: **…**

Huey: **What?**

Jazmine: **Never mind. **

Huey: **Okay…I call outside seat on the plane.**

Jazmine: **Okay, I call window seat!**

Huey: **Riley always takes the window seat, so have fun with that.**

Jazmine: **Well then he can have it, I wanna sit next to my best friend Huey Poohie! ^_^**

Huey: **Well, there are 3 seats on the plane per row, so you can sit next to me.**

Jazmine: **You're the best Huey Poohie ever! :D**

They arrived at the overcrowded airport. Jazmine jumped out the car, eager to get on the plane. "Let's go Freemans!" she yelled as she sprinted toward the doors of the airport. Huey sighed and grabbed her suitcase along with his. He felt silly carrying the bright pink luggage. Huey stopped to examine his clothes. _Well, if I'm gonna carry a pink suitcase, I should at least look decent. _He straightened his burgundy pullover hoodie and double-tied his shoe laces. Jazmine stomped impatiently back towards him and grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie, dragging him to the doors. Huey struggled to walk and carry their luggage at the same time. Riley and Granddad trudged behind them.

They settled into their seats on the plane. Riley was absorbed in his cell phone, texting one of his homies. Granddad was already passed out from exhaustion. Huey looked at Jazmine's suddenly panicked face. "Why are you scared all of a sudden? You were just excited a few seconds ago" Huey said. Jazmine looked over at him and buried her face in his neck. _She's shaking_. Huey leaned back and took her chin in his hand. Her eyes were already teary and puffy, staring at him pleadingly. He leaned in and pressed his soft lips against hers. Her fast breathing relaxed as she fell into the kiss. Huey leaned away and observed Jazmine's new mood. Her eyes were curious, staring back at him.

Huey traced the edge of her jaw with his thumb. Her posture fully relaxed and she rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed in his nostalgic scent. _I can't believe I just did that. _Huey turned his head slightly to look over at Riley. Riley was fast asleep, mumbling to himself calmly. Huey placed his hands on Jazmine's back and pulled her closer. He felt her deep breathing and knew she was drifting to sleep. Huey placed his headphones on his head and drifted into sleep, escaping into his mind.

Jazmine awoke abruptly to the sound of the plane landing, which startled Huey in his prophetic dream. Jazmine smiled shyly at Huey, and then she turned and shook Riley awake. _I thought she would've forgotten about the kiss, I guess not. _"Nigga, ain't nobody told you to wake me up" Riley yawned. "Yeah, but we're landing you retard" Jazmine said strongly. Huey took off his headphones, annoyed that he couldn't hear what they were saying. Granddad yawned loudly from across the row.

They left the airport and stopped to take a taxi. They drove until they were just outside Aunt Cookie's house. Aunt Cookie was standing on the porch, waiting for their arrival. Aunt Cookie rushed off the porch and hugged Granddad cheerfully. "Glad to see ya'll again" Aunt Cooke said. She smiled brightly at Jazmine. "You must be Jazmine" she said cheerfully. Jazmine nodded. Aunt Cookie hugged Huey and Riley tightly, and released them as they gasped for air.

They entered the large, cozy house. "Huey and Riley, this will be your room" she said, gesturing toward the first room. The room had bunk beds, clearly from their childhood spent there. Riley and Huey shrugged as they went in and unpacked. Granddad took off up the stairs, heading to his old room. "This is your room Jazmine" Aunt Cookie said, pointing to the room next to Huey and Riley's. "Thank you ma'am" Jazmine said, as she walked into her temporary room. Aunt Cookie walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Huey walked into Jazmine's room.

"This is the guest room" he said. "I'm aware of that Huey Freeman" Jazmine said smartly. Huey examined the lavender walls and dark brown curtains. He traced the floral print that lined the smooth walls. _I miss this place. _Huey quickly snapped out of his daze and turned to Jazmine. She was staring at him with her curious eyes_. I wish her eyes weren't so shockingly green. Their beautiful. _Jazmine continued staring at him as her phone rang inside her pocket. She looked away as she answered her phone. It was her best friend Cindy. "Hey Cindy!" she said in excitement. She sat in the middle of the bed, fully engaged in the conversation. Huey went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, we just got off the plane. Yeah, their Aunt is really nice" she said. There was a moment of silence as Jazmine listened to Cindy. "Okay, I'll tell him you said hey" she said into the phone. "Yeah the plane ride was okay" she said, as she glanced over at Huey. Huey looked away, suddenly regretting his actions on the plane. _Well this is officially awkward. _"Well I will tell you about it later. I have to unpack now. Bye Cindy" she said as she hung up the phone. Jazmine smiled over at Huey. "Who's my best friend?!" she asked Huey sarcastically. Huey allowed himself to smirk at her. "Well, I don't know. Clearly Cindy is more important than me" he said jokingly. "Now Huey Poohie, you know you're my mega bestie!" she said, giggling at Huey.

Jazmine's giggling ceased as she thought about what she just said. "We need to talk" she said seriously. "I know" Huey said, slowly exhaling. Huey climbed up on the bed to sit directly next to Jazmine. She stared at the wall across the room as she spoke. "Why did you…you know" she said nervously. _Here goes nothing. _"Look Jazmine, I only kissed you to distract you from the ride. You were so scared that you were shaking, and I couldn't just let you suffer like that" Huey said into the crisp air. Jazmine looked back at him, her eyes were sympathetic. "You're the greatest friend ever Huey Freeman" she said. She grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. "I just wanted you to relax" he said, as he combed his other hand softly through her scalp.

"Well I was pretty relaxed" she said reassuringly. Huey frowned at her. "What's wrong" she asked. "I can't keep this up anymore" he said quietly. Jazmine had to strain to hear his next words. "I can't just be your best friend. I need you more than that" he said calmly. He was staring down at Jazmine's hands wrapped smoothly around his. _Why am I speaking my thoughts out loud? Well, it's too late to take it back now. _Jazmine gave him a strong hug. "We can be whatever you want" she whispered into his ear. Her lips tickled him as they brushed his ear as she spoke. Huey wrapped his hands tightly around her back, wanting the moment to last.

Jazmine pulled away slowly. Huey watched as she lifted up from the bed and went to unpack her clothes. She hummed as she put away her things. She had a small smile on her face. When she was done unpacking, she looked back at Huey. He was staring at his phone intensely. She walked over to him and snatched the phone out of his hand. "What the hell Jazmine!" he yelled, suddenly pissed off. Jazmine ignored his outburst and looked at the screen of the phone. It was an article about some famous person. "Really Huey Freeman? Can't you do something other than read?!" she yelled back at him. Huey rolled his eyes at her. "I can, but I choose not to. And sorry, but I didn't bring any books with me" he said annoyed. Jazmine glared at him intensely, intimidating him for the first time in years. "Okay, I won't read anymore, damn" he said calmly. _This bitch don' took my phone. Dafuq? _

Huey stood up and swatted at his phone, but Jazmine had a good grip on it. Jazmine glared at him for his pathetic attempt, and handed his phone back. Huey turned off his phone. "See, now we can spend as much time together as you want" he said reassuringly. Jazmine's glare faded and quickly turned into a wide grin. "Oh Huey Poohie!" she said cheerfully. Huey watched as she ran out the room in pure joy. _Geez, she's bipolar._ Huey waited a few seconds before following her. As if she were waiting on him, she stood at the corner of the hallway, waiting on him. She glanced at Huey and ran off playfully. _She wants to play Hide and Seek or something? _Huey put his "game face" on.

"Come and find me Huey!" he heard Jazmine say in an unknown location. Huey made his way around the corner and into him and Riley's room. Jazmine was sitting next to Riley on the top bunk playing tic tac toe on a sheet of paper. Jazmine glanced up at Huey. "Oh hey Huey Poohie" she said calmly. Huey climbed up and sat next to Jazmine, putting her in the middle of him and Riley. Jazmine went her turn and smiled brightly up at Riley. "Man nigga you cheated" he said sadly. _No, you just always lose because you don't pay attention. _Huey allowed himself to smirk openly at his brother, mocking him. "WHAT you smiling for faggot" Riley said, squinting his eyes at Huey. Huey shrugged.

"I know, we should go see you friend Cairo" Jazmine said joyfully. Huey and Riley exchanged glances. "No" they said in unison. "Pleaseeeeeeeeee" Jazmine whined. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders, pulling them into a pleading hug. "Fine, damn." Huey and Riley said, once again in unison. Jazmine smiled at them and hugged them even tighter, then she leaped off the top bunk. Huey and Riley made their way down, and followed Jazmine out the front door. They crossed the street together, not caring to look both ways. _I wish someone did run me over, shit. _Jazmine ranged the doorbell to Cairo's house. Almost on cue, Cairo opened the door. His facial expression was full of confusion and hatred as he laid eyes on the Freeman Brothers. "Hey" was all Cairo managed to say.

His eyes fell on Jazmine, who was smiling brightly at him. He returned the smile, his teeth sparkling. Huey rolled his eyes and Riley continued to glare at Cairo. Cairo opened the door wider, allowing them to enter. They made their way to the living room, sitting on the couches. Jazmine sat next to Riley, afraid Huey might strangle her if she went near him. They all stared at Cairo across the room, he was sitting in the recliner. "So why ya'll came back" Cairo said, breaking the awkward silence. "Its spring break, so we just visited to visit" Huey said nonchalantly. Riley and Jazmine nodded in agreement. "So, who's this lovely lady?" Cairo said smoothly, gesturing towards Jazmine. Jazmine beamed up at him. "Hi, I'm Jazmine, Huey and Riley's neighbor!" she responded cheerfully. _Why is she being so damn nice?_ "Can you give me a tour around here?" she asked happily, standing up in excitement. Cairo nodded and took Jazmine by her hand and walked in to the hallway. Huey stood up furiously, watching them walk off. "Aye, wait for us niggas!" Riley yelled as he and Huey ran to catch up to them.

After the tour, all four of them went back to Aunt Cookie's house and hung out in Jazmine's room. After a while, Jazmine asked Huey and Riley to leave so she could talk to Cairo privately. Riley left without an explanation, not giving a care in the world. Huey glared one more time at Cairo and game a sympathetic look to Jazmine, then left the room. Once outside the room, Huey stood by and eavesdropped. _I know this is wrong, but I can't help it. _"Okay, so you're like, Huey's best friend?" Jazmine asked Cairo. "Well, I don't know. We didn't really get along when he visited last time" Cairo said sadly. "Oh I know, I remember that bruised nose you left Huey with" she said. "Hold on" she said. Huey heard her get up from the bed and make her way towards the door. _Uh-oh._

Huey quickly looked around to find something to make himself unnoticeable. He stood by a tall lamp, making himself look casual as possible. He looked away as he heard the door fly open. "Huey Poohie!" she said cheerfully. "Come in here!" she said eagerly. Huey exhaled as he walked back into the room. Cairo raised his chin up at him, as a way of saying "sup". Huey returned the gesture. He sat on the edge of the bed. Jazmine sat next to him. "I think you guys should make up" she said seriously, looking into Huey's light brown eyes. _Why should I apologize? I tried that already, but that just gave me a bloody nose from my ex-bestfriend. _"I have nothing to apologize for" Huey said calmly. Cairo nodded, agreeing with him entirely. "I'm sorry for hitting the shit out of you after you tried to apologize to me" Cairo said coolly. Huey nodded at him, accepting his apology. "But damn that fruit basket you were about to give me was mighty gay my nigga" Cairo said jokingly. Huey turned away so he could smile. _Glad I have my friend back. _

"So we cool now?" Huey asked. Cairo nodded. "Yay!" Jazmine yelled happily. The boys rolled their eyes at her. "So that's your girl" Cairo asked curiously, gesturing towards Jazmine. Cairo smiled at her, while she looked at her feet shyly. Huey glared at Cairo for asking that question, then nodded slightly so only Cairo could see. "Anyways, I think I should be going now. Can't be late for dinner" he said, as he smirked at Huey. "Bye Cai" Jazmine mumbled. Cairo hugged her, then turned to leave. _Dafuq did he hug her for? And Cai? Did I miss something?_ _Eh, I'm tired and angry, I need sleep. _And on that thought, Huey glared at Jazmine and walked back to his room.

When he was settled in his bottom bunk, he reached in his pocket for his phone and turned it on. He just received a text from Jazmine: **Love you Huey Poohie! Night 3 **

He smiled at the text then replied: **Good night Jazzy, love you too.**

Jazmine replied immediately:** So are we officially…you know?**

Huey replied back within seconds:** Of course. **

Jazmine replied:** Then why did you glare at me?**

Huey:** Just because. ;) Go to sleep Jazmine.**

Then Huey fell asleep, completely ignoring Riley when he came in the room. _Man, he smells. Probably from playing basketball with Cairo. _

In the morning, Jazmine came running in the boys' room, waking them up. She shook Huey until he opened his eyes, completely disturbed. "What, w-what are *yawn* are you doing Jazmine" Huey said sleepily. Jazmine smiled brightly at him, and jumped on the top bunk and woke up Riley. She shook him just like Huey, making him wake up in self-defense. He swung at the air, hitting Jazmine's shoulder hard. Then Riley opened his eyes. "Oh hey Jazmine, what Auntie cook? I'm fucking starving" he said, ignoring her hurt expression. Then he jumped from the top bunk and jogged out the room. Jazmine heard Huey yawn loudly from the bottom bunk.

She dismissed her previous pain and leaped off the top bunk playfully. Then she jumped into Huey's bunk. _Oh, here we go._ "Ugg, what do you want Jazmine" Huey groaned. "Nothing" she smiled. Then, she climbed over Huey and rolled him over, he fell onto the hard wood floor. _Owwwww. Man it's too early for all this. _Huey groaned in agony from the floor, making Jazmine burst into laughter. Huey slowly stood up from the floor and glared at Jazmine. She returned the glare. _Dafuq is going on?_ They glared at each other until Jazmine burst into another fit of laughter. "Jazmine, are you okay?" Huey asked confusingly and yawned again.

"Yeah, I'm trying to wake you up Huey Poohie!" she giggled out. "Well I'm officially woken, now you can cut that wild crap out" he said, still groaning from his fall. "Aww, you still love me?" she whispered playfully. Her green eyes were full of happiness, making Huey squirm at the question. After what seemed like forever, Huey nodded and smirked at her. Jazmine exhaled in relief. Then she made Huey give her a piggy back ride into the kitchen. Jazmine's eyes widened at all the food Aunt Cookie had cooked. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, and grits. She jumped off of Huey's back and took a seat next to Riley at the table. "Well good morning sleepy heads" Aunt Cookie said playfully. "We're ya'll niggas been? I almost ate your pancakes Jazzy" he said, stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs. "Well she ambushed me" Huey said nonchalantly, sitting on the other side of Riley.

"Ehh, nigga you gay'' Riley said. Jazmine giggled and stuffed her mouth with bacon. Huey stared at his plate in disgust. _Ewww…greasy high-calorie food. Yeahhh I'd rather not._ "Oh that's right Huey, you don't eat "regular" food" Aunt Cookie laughed. "Here, take this" she said, handing Huey a bowl of cereal. "Nigga, why you so happy?" Riley asked Huey, through a mouthful of eggs. Huey shrugged and glanced at Jazmine. "Ahhh, I finally got my Vitamin C" Granddad smiled lightly and drunk his orange juice. "Ya'll going somewhere today?" Aunt Cookie asked. Huey was the first one to answer. "Yeah, we're heading to the movie theater down the street with Cairo" Huey said happily.

Everyone stared at Huey with their mouths wide open. "Why the hell are you in such a happy mood?!" Riley yelled. Huey flashed them a bright smile before getting up from the table. He went to take a shower, leaving them stunned. "Man, I swear that nigga gay" Riley said, breaking the silence.

Huey put on his grey pullover hoodie and jeans, matching with his grey and white Air Jordans. _Gotta have my Jordans. _Jazmine came rushing in the room, grinning at Huey. She lunged at him, making him catch her in his arms. "Why are you so happy?" Jazmine asked. "No reason" he said, setting her back down on her feet. She gave him a suspicious look while he examined her outfit. She was wearing a green mini dress with a black belt and a pair of black flats. "Why are you dressed so frilly" he laughed. "I'll go change" she said, still giving him a suspicious look. "No, you look nice" Huey admitted. "OMG, just tell me why your sooooooooo happy" Jazmine whined. "I've never heard or seen you laugh or smile like that before" Jazmine said dramatically. Riley came barging into the room, fully dressed and ready to go.

"What ya'll doing?! Let's go, I want some high calorie popcorn!" he said plainly. He was wearing his black muscle shirt with a pair of jeans; matching with a black snapback and a pair of black Jordans. Riley grabbed Jazmine's hand and dragged her through the front door, while pushing Huey along with his other hand.

They crossed the street to Cairo's house and ranged the doorbell. He opened the door and smiled at Jazmine and lifted his chin to Huey and Riley. They nodded back as they both turned and started walking down the sidewalk. Jazmine and Cairo trailed a few steps behind them, already engaged in another conversation. _What are they talking about? How the hell they become all "buddy-buddy" like that? _Huey stopped to pretend to tie his shoe so they could catch up to him. Riley took off at the movie theater when it came into view.

"I like your dress Jazzy" Cairo said to Jazmine. Huey rolled his eyes, suddenly escaping his happy mood. "Thanks Cai" Jazmine replied, grabbing his hand and swinging it playfully. _Dafuq?_ _Aw hellllllll no…_

Cairo smiled widely at Jazmine and played in her hair. She giggled at his playfulness. Huey looked away, hurt and anger flashed in his eyes. When they reached the movie theater, Cairo held the door open for Jazmine, and that made her giggle a lot. At the concession stand, Cairo bought Jazmine every single thing she wanted, including a large popcorn, two packs of gummy bears, a large coke, and an order of nachos. Her order was a total of $32.50. Jazmine smiled at Cairo and they walked to the theater, totally forgetting about Huey and Riley. Huey exhaled and took out his phone. He dialed Cindy and she answered on the first ring.

"Huey Freeman? When I gave you my number I didn't expect you to call it" she laughed into the phone. "Yeah. Anyways, I have an issue. I need you to fly down here tomorrow" Huey said sternly. It was quiet before Cindy replied. "I'll be there tomorrow" she said seriously. Huey grinned and hung up the phone. _The game is on. _He trudged as he made his way to the theater, following Riley. _What movie are we seeing anyway? _

Inside the theater, he sat on the other side of Jazmine. Cairo was on the other side. She smiled up at him with a big grin. He rolled his eyes playfully and took some of her popcorn. She made a pouty face at him, while he stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled and turned her attention back to the movie, laying her head down on Huey's shoulder. Cairo poked her arm playfully and stole some of her gummy bears. She turned toward Cairo and made a goofy face at him, causing him to laugh quietly. And once again, Huey had successfully lost his girlfriend's attention. He pouted and turned back to the movie, ignoring Jazmine and Cairo's giggling. His happy mood faded completely.

The next day, Huey got up extra early to avoid Jazmine's "morning ambush". He threw some clothes on and headed out the door. He took the keys to the car and drove to the airport to pick up Cindy. It was still dark outside, and he hummed lightly to himself.

When he got to the airport, Cindy was waiting outside. She put her suitcase in the back seat and jumped into the front seat. Huey smiled at her and pulled away from the curb. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Huey's smile. "When did you start smiling? And why are you so happy? And what's with the humming…and what is with…" she rambled on, asking ridiculous questions. Huey tuned her out by turning on the radio as he drove back to Aunt Cookie's house. Cindy reached over and held his hand. He let her for some reason, not fully realizing what she was doing. She smiled at him widely. He rolled his eyes playfully and looked out the window.

Cindy combed her hand through his hair, making him relax. She pulled away as the car pulled up at Aunt Cookie's. They got out the car and walked hand-in-hand to the front porch. Then the door flew open, catching them off guard. It was Cairo. "What are you doing here Cairo?!" Huey said angrily, quickly pulling his hand away from Cindy's. "Aye man chill, I thought we were cool!" Cairo spoke back defensively, staring at Cindy curiously. "We are, sorry. I just didn't expect you to be here" Huey said sympathetically. "Yeah, well Jazmine invited me over last night when you were sleeping. I was just leaving" Cairo said calmly. _What….?_

Huey raised his fist in the air, about to swing at Cairo. But then he slowly dropped it and pushed pass Cairo furiously into the house, leaving Cindy on the porch. Huey stormed into the living room and grabbed Jazmine from the couch, who was in the middle of a new episode of some TV show (*cough* My Little Pony). He dragged Jazmine into the nearest bathroom and slammed the door behind them, locking it. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day!" Jazmine yelled, her voice echoing in the walls. "I've been acting weird? So I can't be happy for my girlfriend?" Huey yelled back. Huey heard Riley snicker outside the door. Huey opened the door and threw a tissue roll at his brother's face and closed and locked the door again. "Nigga, what the…" he heard Riley said outside the door, then he heard his brother walk away from the door mumbling.

Huey turned back toward Jazmine, hurt flashed in his eyes. "Just tell me why you're mad, I don't want to argue with you" she said calmly. Huey relaxed and sunk down to the floor in a sitting position, his back leaning on the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees and looked up at her. "I'm sorry Jazmine. I-I just couldn't stand seeing you flirting with Cairo like that" Huey said, his voice cracking a little. Jazmine sighed and went to sit next to him on the cold bathroom floor. "I'm sorry too. I should have gave you a lot more of my attention today" she said sympathetically. Jazmine pulled him into a hug, cuddling him. She kissed his check and snuggled her face into his neck.

Huey smiled to himself and slowly got up, pulling Jazmine up with him. Huey looked down at his feet, a question floated in his mind. "What's still bothering you" Jazmine asked, lifting his chin so her eyes looked into his. "Cairo said you invited him to stay the night" Huey whispered, his eyes shifting rapidly back and forth from her to the floor. Jazmine nodded slightly, looking away. "Why? And more importantly, _where_ did he sleep?" Huey asked impatiently. "Because I was feeling a little lonely when you ignored me when we got back from the theater. I didn't know what I did wrong. So, I invited Cairo over for the night. I just needed that one person to cuddle with, you know? And he slept on and air mattress on the floor in my room" she said sadly.

Huey thought over her explanation. "Okay, I trust you, but I'm a little upset." he said seriously. She must've been holding her breath, because she exhaled calm and slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and positioned them on the small of her back. He looked into her green eyes and leaned in, brushing his soft lips against her cheek. She put her hands on his shoulders, enjoying his lips against her cheek. Then, he pressed his lips against hers, making her hands shake a little on his shoulders. He moved slightly and planted soft warm kisses on her neck, making her eyes close. She shivered at his warmth, smiling to herself. Her hands trailed away from his shoulders and combed through his hair, making him sigh into her neck. Just as Jazmine was about to kiss Huey, he pulled away, suddenly aware of what he was doing.

_Oh I forgot about Cindy. _Jazmine looked at him, slowly coming back to reality. She raised her eyebrows at him, confused at why he stopped. Huey smirked at her. "I have a surprise for you" he said to her. Her eyes widened and she grinned widely at him. "Cindy's here" he said calmly. Jazmine yelled with glee and hugged Huey tightly before running out of the bathroom. He followed her. "C-Murph!" Jazmine yelled as she saw Cindy. "Hey! Wassup home girl?" Cindy said. Jazmine gave Cindy an "I'm-glad-your-back-where-have-you-been-hug". Cindy returned it, looking over Jazmine's shoulder at Huey. Huey smirked at her, making Cindy grin and blush.

"C'mon, I'm gonna show you my room!" Jazmine said excitedly. Huey chuckled to himself, suddenly feeling like the best boyfriend in the world. _Hmmm, where is Riley? _Huey went back to their room and stopped in his tracks completely. His jaw dropped at the sight he saw. Riley was on top of some girl making out on the top bunk, his hands traveling all over her body. _Dayummmmmm. He could at least closed the door. _Huey stood there, expecting them to notice him. They didn't, so Huey cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Riley pulled away from the girl and looked at Huey. "Nigga you need some water?" Riley asked, clearly annoyed. Huey rolled his eyes and walked out as Riley went back to his current activity.

Huey walked into Jazmine's room. Cindy and Jazmine were on the floor playing checkers and listening to music from the radio. Huey took the spot in between them. He had a side view of the board, but in his mind he was already calculating different moves they could use to beat one another. He wanted to step in and be like a side coach, but he just watched the game and relaxed to the music blasting on the radio.

Huey looked over at Cindy, she was staring at him curiously, then she looked away. Her cheeks were flushed pink and a small smile spread across her face. _Why is she being so shy? She's usually the one who can't shut up. _Then Huey remembered what happened when he went to pick her up from the airport. They were being so affectionate towards one another, and now he kind've feels bad for showing his love for his girlfriend's best friend. _I shouldn't have let her do that. _Huey got up and closed the door calmly, getting confused looks from Jazmine and Cindy. Then he went and turned off the radio and sat back down. Afraid that Jazmine might beat the shit out of them for what was about to happen, he grabbed two pillows off the bed. He handed one to Cindy, which she took graciously, smiling at him slightly. Jazmine gave them confused looks and sat up straight, waiting for Huey's next move.

"Forgive me but, I think Cindy has something to say" Huey said, gesturing toward the blushing girl, her smile fading. "I think I'm in love with Huey" Cindy said, staring directly at Jazmine. _She's in love with me? _Cindy went into a huge speech about what happened when Huey picked her up and her feelings for him since they met. Huey could see the hurt and anger in Jazmine's eyes. When Cindy was done, Jazmine lunged at Cindy, her hands scratching at her face. Cindy cried out in agony as Jazmine pulled her hair, blond fragments falling to the floor.

Huey slowly got on his feet and made his way to the edge of the bed. _Well, then. I should just let them handle this…_

Huey looked away as Cindy started to fight back, pulling Jazmine's hair. They rolled and tumbled across the floor, hitting and scratching at each other's face. Riley came rushing in there with a huge grin spread across his face, his "make-out buddy" trailing behind him with some potato chips. "Dayummmmmm Huey, what you did?!" Riley asked in amusement. "I didn't do anything" Huey said calmly. "Who you think *munch* winning? Damn, Jazmine just tearing the girl hair. Aye Jazzy, ease off my home girl hair!" he yelled happily, stuffing chips in his mouth. Huey rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair nervously. "God, I hate you!" Jazmine yelled as she climbed on Cindy and strangled her. _Okay, I should stop this before Jazmine kills Cindy. _But that's when Cindy lost it and slapped Jazmine across her face, leaving a red hand print on her cheek.

Riley and his girlfriend busted out laughing, almost choking on their mouthful of chips. "Yo, you seeing this" Riley asked Huey, stopping to catch his breath from laughing. Huey rolled his eyes and walked calmly over to the tussling girls and pulled them apart. He grabbed one of Jazmine's puffs and one of Cindy's plaits. They were pathetic compared to his strength. _Where is Granddad and Aunt Cookie when you need them? _He pulled them up on their feet, still holding their hair. They swatted at each other as they got up, which made Huey jerk their hair. Huey glared at Jazmine. "Apologize. Now." Huey said sternly. Jazmine looked at Riley, who was still stuffing his face with chips.

"Don't be looking at me" Riley said. "Don't look at Riley. Riley ain't gon' help you" Huey said. Jazmine sighed and glared at Cindy. "I'm sorry for beating your ass…and pulling your hair…and stealing your crush" Jazmine said boringly. Huey cut his eyes at her. "I don't accept your apology" Cindy said. Jazmine's eyes got wider. "Dafuq? Bitch, you betta' accept my apology! You know how long it took me to think of that? Exactly 4.6 seconds, and that's a long time dammit!" Jazmine yelled at Cindy. Huey looked at Jazmine like she was some ghetto-behind ghost.

"I'm sorry Cindy" Huey said, referring to Jazmine's language. "Yeah, I accept your apology Huey" Cindy said happily. Jazmine glared at Cindy, her green eyes piercing her skin. "Okay, I accept your punk ass apology" Cindy said to Jazmine. Jazmine smiled a fake smile at her, then pushed Huey's hand away and stormed out of the room. Huey dashed after her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What?" Jazmine said, clearly annoyed and frustrated. Huey ignored her question and pulled her closer to him. He smirked at her, his dimple appeared on his cheek. She giggled at his attempt to cheer her up. He ran his hand through her scalp. Making her blush up at him. Jazmine blinked and swatted his hand away from her hair, realizing she was supposed to be mad at him.

_Okay, let's try something else. _His hand trailed slowly down, sitting on her lower waist. She wiggled under his touch, his hand tickling her. She lifted her nose up, giving him a butterfly kiss. _I always did hate butterfly kisses. They just leave you wanting more._ "Come here" he said confidently. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. Her hands moved through his hair, while his hands traveled even lower, resting on her behind. And that's when Jazmine lost it. She slowly moved her hands back down to his shoulders and lightly moved him upstairs, not caring what was she was doing. _Oh shit just got real._ Huey let her guide him upstairs.

Jazmine lightly pushed him into the first room she saw. She let go of him and jumped into the large bed, messing up the sheets. She pulled his shirt off while he tugged at her shorts. She giggled as his hands tickled her thighs, making her squirm under his touch. He smirked at her as he pulled her shirt off, tossing in to the floor. She burst into another fit of giggles as he pulled her legs toward him and stood between them, holding each of her thighs. He moved his hand so that it hovered over her "hot spot", Riley would call it. He raised his eyebrows up at Jazmine, as a way to ask for permission. She nodded nervously, biting her bottom lip. He placed his hand above her panty line, gently pulling it down. _Wait a minute…what am I doing?_

Huey pulled his hands away from her, backing away slowly. He stared at her with a puzzled expression. _She was just gonna let me do that to her? Now that I realize it, she was the one who dragged me here. And isn't this Aunt Cookie's room?! _Jazmine gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?'' she asked. Your just gonna let me do that to you?!" Huey asked, crossing his arms disapprovingly at her. Huey shook his head at her as he grabbed his shirt off the floor. He put it on and frowned at Jazmine. "Okay, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have dragged you up here. I was just sooooooooo in the moment" she laughed. Huey just stood there, looking at her still spread across the bed. _Maybe I overreacted…_

Jazmine moved to pick her shirt off the floor. Huey kicked it away from her reach and smirked at her. She gave him a suspicious look. Then he closed and locked the door, looking back at Jazmine with a devious look. _Boss Mode._ Huey climbed into the bed next to Jazmine. She grinned at him and snuggled under the covers. Huey got under the covers too, suddenly cold. Jazmine rolled over and placed her warm hands on his chest, making him shiver a little. Jazmine smiled at his reaction as she snuggled into his neck, inhaling his amazing smell. Then Jazmine leaned back and reached down to remove his jeans. She sat on her knees and pulled them down.

Jazmine giggled at the sight of his boxers, making him roll his eyes at her playfully. "Hueyyy" she whined. "You still have your shoes on" she said. Huey reached down and pulled them off eagerly, ignoring the shoe laces. He didn't bother to take his socks off. Jazmine climbed on Huey, her hot spot resting on his "dick mound", Riley would have called it. Jazmine's cheeks flushed pink at the sudden connection. Jazmine climbed off Huey and rolled on her back next to him. _Rookie mistake, I'm in control now._ He pulled Jazmine to the foot of the bed, she was still lying on her back. He spread her legs apart eagerly, no longer thinking straight. He tugged at her panties hungrily, making Jazmine giggle at his warm hands. And then before she knew it, she was completely stripped of her clothes, colder than ever. Huey's hands moved to both sides of her hot spot. A surprised gasp escaped from her lips, making Huey grin down at her. His left hand held one corner while his other moved inside. Jazmine let out a moan, which made Huey bite his bottom lip. Huey lowered his tongue down there, moving it around inside of her. A bundle of moans escaped from her lips. Jazmine pulled Huey's hair, forcing him back on the bed with glee. Her hands moved toward his boxers and pulled out his "shaft", Riley would call it. Jazmine pushed him back playfully on his pillow, and climbed on top of him.

She inserted his shaft inside of her, moving slightly up and down. Huey moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard them anymore. Jazmine repeated her motion, making Huey moan and bite his lip. _Damnnnnn._ Jazmine felt him shift inside her, knowing he reached the climax. Jazmine eased off of Huey, his eyelids were drooping lazily, making Jazmine giggle. She collected her clothes off the floor and put them back on. Huey got up slowly and retrieved his clothes from the ground. He put them back on, slower than ever. Huey sat on the edge of the bed, and collected his thoughts. _What have I done? I'm gonna regret this later…_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. _Gosh, I'm stupid sometimes._ Huey grabbed his shoes and tugged them back on. Jazmine grinned at him goofily, he rolled his eyes playfully. "We really shouldn't have done that" Huey said not-so-seriously. Jazmine nodded at him but continued to smile at him.

They made their way downstairs and into the living room. Riley and Cindy were watching a movie and sharing a large bowl of popcorn. They sat on the other couch causally. "Where _ya'll _niggas been?" Riley asked through a mouthful of popcorn, making Cindy snicker. "Yeah, what he said" Cindy said, throwing popcorn at Jazmine playfully. _So she forgives her now? That's a relief. _"Oh, um…we were…um" Jazmine started. "We were watching a movie" Huey said calmly. "Oh. We heard some "noises" though" Riley said, as he exchanged a suspicious look with Cindy. "Well it had a huge sex scene it in. Yeah sorry, we didn't realize it was so loud" Huey said rather casually. Jazmine glanced at him, impressed by Huey's lying.

"Ohhh…that makes sense. Because I was like "Um, Huey and Jazzy betta' not be doing what I think they doing", then Cindy like "Nah, they ain't nothing but besties. Plus Jazmine is too much of a goodie-2-shoes. And Huey probably doesn't even think about that stuff"', then I was like "Yeah, Huey gay ass ain't time for that shit" Riley said dramatically. "Excuse me?" Huey said. "What?" Cindy asked, stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Jazmine laughed at her friends' ridiculousness. Huey rolled his eyes at them playfully and stole some of their popcorn. Then the movie ended. "Huey, let Cindy sleep in your bunk" Riley said. "Why" Huey asked. Riley sent Huey a pleading "you-know-why look". Then Huey sent Riley an "actually-I-don't-know-look". Riley got up and walked away, gesturing Huey to follow him around the corner.

"What?" Huey said impatiently. "Look, you can sleep with Jazmine tonight. Just let Cindy sleep in your bunk" Riley whined. Huey glared at Riley. "Pleaseeeeeeeeee" Riley whined again. Huey sighed and walked to their room. He grabbed his phone, an extra pillow, and his luggage. _Man, I bet not have to sleep on that cheap ass mattress. _He grabbed Jazmine from the living room and dragged her to her room, briefly saying 'good night' to Cindy. Jazmine laughed when Huey threw her on the bed, making it bounce beneath her. Huey closed the door. Then he changed into his pajamas, not noticing Jazmine staring intensely at him. Huey looked back at Jazmine, she was wearing a light pink night gown. _Was she wearing that this whole time? Or did she literally just change?_ Huey shrugged at the thought and walked back to the bed. Huey rolled Jazmine over, making room for himself. He climbed under the covers and stretched. Jazmine rolled him over, so he faced her. Huey rolled his eyes and turned off the lamp.

Jazmine played in Huey's hair, making him relax. "You ever thought about getting a haircut" Jazmine asked jokingly. "You ever thought about getting a damn perm?" Huey said smartly. "So tell me, how many girls have you dated?" Jazmine asked curiously, still running her hands threw his hair. "Only you" Huey said nonchalantly. "Aww. Why? Huey Poohie couldn't score a date?" she asked teasingly. "No, actually girls practically threw themselves at me. But I never really noticed them until some girl got hit by a car because she was too busy paying attention to me" Huey said boringly. Jazmine eyes grew wide as she realized how lucky she was to have Huey.

Huey stared at her through the darkness, as he pulled her closer. She snuggled into his neck like she always does, breathing in his familiar scent. Then she reached up and gave him a butterfly kiss, which only made him hungrier for her kisses. _Go to sleep Huey. Just go to sleep before this turns into something it shouldn't be. _But Jazmine kept hitting his weakness, giving him a bunch of butterfly kisses on his nose. She giggled when he scrunched up his nose, trying to end the madness. Huey smiled deviously at her before pressing his lips against hers firmly. Jazmine opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue in and search her mouth. Huey continued kissing her until it seemed like forever. Then he pulled away, gasping for air.

Satisfied with his previous action, Huey closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over.

In the morning, Huey woke up and took a shower. Once out, he quickly dried off and changed, trying not to wake up Jazmine. Huey glanced at Jazmine. _I wish she didn't look like an angel. But maybe that's the point, make Jesus sent me an angel for a reason. But angels don't lead you upstairs to have sexual intercourse with them, bitch. _Huey laughed quietly at himself. He then made his way to his room, curious at what he would find. He walked in and stood, his expression so confused. Instead of Cindy being in his bunk, she was sharing the top bunk with Riley. _Dafuq? I know this nigga ain't made me sleep somewhere else so he could cuddle Cindy's face off "in peace". Aw hell no…_

Huey ran back to his suitcase and grabbed his "just-in-case" bullhorn. He dashed back to the room and walked quietly over to the top bunk. He attempted to save one of his ears by folding in in on itself, then pushed the button. The loud startling woke up Riley and Cindy in a heartbeat. Even Jazmine came rushing from her room into theirs. "Dammit Huey, why can't you just let a nigga sleep?!" Riley and Cindy said in unison. Huey blinked at them blankly. "Cindy, you're white. Technically you're not a nigga" Huey said plainly. "Hush" Cindy said. Huey snickered. "Ain't we leaving today?" Riley asked, still annoyed from Huey. Huey nodded as he and Jazmine went back to the room to pack up.

Back on the plane, everyone was full of energy…even Huey. Riley and Cindy were both hyper from too much soda and candy, annoying Huey half the time. So, Huey put his headphones on and ignored them. But that's when Jazmine snatched his headphones out by the cord…which pretty much broke them. "Aw, sorry Huey Poohie. Looks like you'll just have to talk to me" Jazmine said, gesturing towards his broken headphones and a sleeping Riley and Cindy. Huey sighed, knowing she wanted him to text her…even though she was next to him.

Jazmine: **Hueyyyyyyy…**

Huey: **What?**

Jazmine: **When are we gonna tell everyone that we're dating.**

Huey: **I don't know, not today though.**

Jazmine: **Whyy?**

Huey**: Just, I don't think I'm ready.**

Jazmine: **What do you mean?**

Huey: **I don't think I'm ready to "act" like a boyfriend in front of people.**

Jazmine: **Whatever. Even when we were best friends, we kinda acted like bf and gf.**

Huey: **Yeah well, best friends don't kiss and stuff.**

Jazmine: **You only kissed me on the plane to distract me!**

Huey: **What about the "other" kisses?**

Jazmine: **….**

Huey: **Exactly.**

Jazmine: **I hate when you're right.**

Huey: **Yeah well. **

Jazmine: **When are we gonna you know…again?**

Huey: **Haha, you thirsty.**

Jazmine: **Hush, I'm your gf. I'm supposed to be thirsty.**

Huey: **But you're still Jazmine, not a hoe.**

Jazmine: **So I was a "hoe" last night?**

Huey: **No but. Nevermind. And we're not doing anything like that anytime soon.**

Jazmine: **God, you suck.**

Huey: **At times.**

Jazmine: **So what? Are you scared?**

Huey: **I'm not scared of anything.**

Jazmine: **You're scared of the Fried Chicken Flu.**

Huey: **Then why would I think of a survival plan, that YOU followed?**

Jazmine: **Hush.**

Huey: **Point proven.**

Jazmine: **You're scared of my butterfly kisses.**

Huey: **Maybe, but I think you give them on purpose. You know they just make me go out of control.**

Jazmine: **Well duh.**

Huey: **Sometimes you're just too smart Miss Dubois.**

Jazmine: **I try, but my bf is too smart…annoying smart.**

Huey: **^_^**

Jazmine: **And it still bothers me how you're so happy all of a sudden.**

Huey: **Well have you ever thought it was because I have you now?**

Jazmine: **Yeah, but you never show your happiness.**

Huey: **Anyways, how is your day so far? Are you a little suspicious why Riley and Cindy slept together and are even closer than before?**

Jazmine: **My day is okay, now that I'm with you. And I think it's because they're so much alike.**

That's when Huey's phone died. _Did I really forget to charge it?_

Then the plane finally took off, making Jazmine a little nervous. Jazmine tried to distract herself by holding Huey's hand, and snuggling in Huey's neck.

Back in Granddad's car, Jazmine, Cindy, and Riley sat in the back seat. Huey made sure he got shotgun, trying to avoid Jazmine. Huey adjusted the rearview mirror so he could see them in the backseat. Jazmine stared at Huey in the mirror, making him look away out the window. Jazmine giggled to herself, getting confusing looks from Riley and Cindy. "Boy, why are you so quiet today?" Granddad asked Riley. "You ain't gotta worry about Young Reezy. And maybe I have something or someone to occupy my time" Riley said calmly, daring to steal a glance a Cindy. The rest of the drive home was awkward for everybody, nothing but pure quietness.

Jazmine and Cindy had a sleepover. "Wanna go to the Freeman's?" Cindy asked.

At the Freeman House, Huey and Riley were in swimming trunks, about to go to the beach. "So you weren't gonna invite us?" Jazmine asked. "We were just about to walk to your house to pick you up" Huey said awkwardly. "C'mon Cindy, gotta go change!" Jazmine said excitedly. Then she dragged Cindy backed to her house, leaving Riley and Huey stunned in silence.

Huey and Riley waited on the porch for Cindy and Jazmine impatiently. When they finally came out, Huey and Riley's jawed dropped at the sight of their bathing suits. Jazmine was wearing a light pink bikini with matching pink sunglasses, and pink flip flops. Cindy was wearing a black and gold bikini with matching black sunglasses, and black flip flops. "Cindy, why did you pack swimwear if you didn't know we were going to the beach?'' Huey asked suspiciously. "I didn't, this is Jazmine's bathing suit" Cindy said plainly, not really noticing Huey staring at her. Jazmine glared at Huey, jealousy in her green eyes. Huey looked away from Cindy, hoping she and Jazmine didn't notice his staring.

Jazmine's dad walked into the driveway. "Oh hey Huey. I was just thinking about giving you my old car" Tom said gesturing towards his black Mercedes parked in the driveway. Tom threw the keys at Huey, which he caught easily. "Thanks Mr. Dubois" Huey said calmly. "Do you like the car?" Tom asked. "Eh" Huey said, as he went and got in the Mercedes. Riley got in shotgun, while Cindy and Jazmine walked lamely to the back. "Yo, you see how fly this thing is?! All you need is to add some rims and this thing gon' be popping" Riley said enthusiastically to nobody in particular. Huey tuned him out by turning on the radio. "Can you even drive?" Jazmine asked Huey. "I got my driver's license when I was about 14, so I should be fine" Huey said boringly, starting up the car.

Riley nodded at Jazmine, reassuring her that Huey was telling the truth. Jazmine and Cindy's jaws dropped. "Yo, how you got your license that early?" Cindy asked, clearly fascinated by Huey. "I just knew more than a 14 year old should, so they just gave it to me" Huey said. "I have to borrow this!" Riley yelled, checking out the seats and changing the radio.

The weather was bright and sunny and the beach was crowded. Jazmine kicked off her flip flops and ran straight to the water, Cindy and Riley following her. Huey laid out a towel on the sand and sat down, watching his friends with curiosity. _What's so good about the beach? _Huey was sweating in a matter of seconds, due to the heat. _Damn it's hot. _He watched Riley playfully push Jazmine in the ocean water. He watched her splash in, giggling the whole time. Cindy made Riley give her a piggy back ride in the water. Jazmine got out the water, rushing over to Huey. _What does she want? _"C'mon Huey!" she giggled, pulling him up from the ground. "No. The beach can kill you in a matter of seconds, and I'm not taking that risk" Huey said as a matter-of-factly. Jazmine made puppy dog eyes up at him. "I don't like getting wet Jazmine" Huey said sternly. "Then why did we come here if you don't like the beach?" Jazmine asked.

"Because you love the beach, and I just wanted to get out the house" Huey said. Jazmine smiled brightly at him. "Well if you're not going to join us, make yourself useful and buy me ice cream!" Jazmine yelled, dragging him to an ice cream stand. _It's just frozen cow milk…what's so great about it? _Five minutes later, Jazmine was eating her ice cream. She tried seven times to get Huey to eat some, who refused. Cindy and Riley were still playing in the water, their energy never dying. Huey looked at his watch. _It's 2:30. Time to go. I can't believe we've been here for 3 hours! _Huey lifted Jazmine up from the beach towel and walked over to the shoreline. "Riley! Cindy! Let's go!" Huey yelled at them. "Nigga, why we leaving so early?" Riley yelled back, disgusted with Huey. "Well, unless you want to get darker, I suggest you come on" He said smartly. Riley rolled his eyes and dragged Cindy out the water. Jazmine pointed and giggled at Riley, causing him to pull one of her puffs. Huey rolled his eyes at them, walking quickly to the car.

Spring break was only a week, but it felt like a whole year for Huey. _Glad its over._ Huey trudged down the stairs and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and waited for Riley. He was glad he could go back to school. Riley took his time coming down the stairs, disgust all over his face. "Man, I don't see why we have to go to school all the time. Like damn, when can I get a break from learning? I thought my old nigga Obeezy was supposed to help with this shit!" Riley yelled to nobody in particular. He walked out the door, Huey following him.

They crossed the street to their school. J. Edgar Hoover High School was the most racist school ever, but nobody really cared. Riley and Huey were almost the only black kids there, besides a few others. They walked through the doors and went their separate ways to their classes.

Huey walked to his locker, taking out his books for his first class. He closed the locker to see Jazmine standing behind the door. Huey jumped a little. "Dammit Jazmine, why you gotta sneak up on people like that?!" Huey yelled at her, walking past her. Jazmine grabbed his arm playfully. "I don't sneak up on people Huey Poohie! I only sneak up on you!" Jazmine giggled. Huey rolled his eyes and snatched his arm out her grasp. "Go to class Jazmine" Huey said, clearly annoyed. "We have the same classes Huey!" Jazmine laughed. "Really? Never noticed." Huey said sarcastically. Jazmine pouted her lip. Huey rolled his eyes and dragged her to their first class, Jazmine giggling the whole way.

In class Huey rested his head on his hand, already tired of the day. He tried to ignore the giggling Jazmine next to him. _Man, why do I have to sit next to her? _Huey could sense her staring at him. Huey met her stare, glaring at her with his maroon eyes. "What do you want?" Huey whispered to her. She smiled brightly and let out a burst of giggles. "Is there anything you two would like to share with the class?" the teacher said from the front of the room. Their classmates turned their attention to them. Jazmine tensed up, nervous from their stares. Huey sat calmly, glaring at his teacher. "Is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Huey replied smartly. The teacher gasped at him, surprised at his words. "No seriously, are you teaching anything today? It's been twenty minutes and you haven't said anything" Huey said, still annoyed.

Their teacher sat at her desk, a confused and shocked look on her face. Huey waited on her reply, still glaring at her. She shifted nervously under his glare. Huey rolled his eyes and took out a book. He started reading, no longer caring about anything. Everyone stared at him, still waiting for something to happen. For the rest of the class period Huey read his book, not even glancing up from it.

The bell rang and he was the first one out of class. Jazmine was rushing to keep up with him. He swiftly glided through the crowd, not even bumping one person. Then he slowed down suddenly, reaching his next class. _Finally…Social Studies. _Jazmine caught up to him, breathing heavily from running. "You…walk…to…fast" she said in between breaths. Huey rolled his eyes and went inside to his seat, Jazmine following him. _Okay, this is your favorite class. Ignore Jazmine…ignore Jazmine. She just wants your attention…_

Jazmine reached over and tickled behind his ear. Huey jerked away from her, trying to hide his smile. Jazmine smirked at him. Huey turned back around, his smile replaced with a scowl. He turned all his attention to the teacher, listening hard to his lecture. He was soon interrupted by a note being passed around the room. He looked around, annoyed at everyone's sudden activity. Then, as if magic, the note made its way to his desk. He glared at it. Girls giggled around him, waiting for his next move. He looked at every girl around him with a stern look, their laughing stopped immediately. Jazmine looked over at his desk, jealousy in her green eyes.

Huey rolled his eyes at the note and picked it up. Well, this should be interesting. He opened up the pink note decorated with drawn-on hearts.

The note read this:

Meet me in the library after lunch Huey…

Huey stared at the note and looked around curiously. Everyone was occupied in their work, except Jazmine. She glared at him. Her green eyes pierced through his skin. Huey glared back, wondering why she was mad. Jazmine reached over and snatched the note out of his hands, catching him off guard. He snatched it back. Her glare became more intimidating. He glared even harder at her, matching her glare. After what seemed like forever, the bell ring. Huey gathered up his stuff and got up from his desk, still glaring at Jazmine. She rolled her eyes and gathered up her stuff. Huey made his way to the classroom door, not even glancing back at Jazmine.

Two classes later, it was time for lunch. _Hmmmm…this should be interesting. _Huey walked over to the table Riley and Cindy were sitting. He waved slightly at Cindy as he sat down. "Sup bro. What's good?" Riley said to Huey. "I'm just confused" Huey said. "About what? Real niggas don't get confused, they know everything all the time. But I forgot, you just gay" Riley said through a mouthful of French fries. Huey rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Cindy across the table. "Do you know why Jazmine's mad?" Huey asked, his regular scowl returning. "Yeah" Cindy said simply, taking a swig of her soda. Huey scowled at her as she continued to drink from her straw.

After two minutes Huey finally broke the weird silence. "Well are you going to tell me?" Huey asked impatiently. Cindy rolled her eyes. "Nigga damn. You should've said something if you wanted to know why she was mad. I mean, all you asked is if _I _knew why she was mad" Cindy said, her thug ways returning. Huey glared at her, still waiting. Riley snickered beside him. _Damn…these fools need help. They're just too hood to function. _"She jealous because you getting all this attention from girls" Cindy said plainly. _Oh._ _How come I never noticed this?_ Jazmine suddenly plopped down at the table beside Cindy. She was sitting directly in front of Huey, her glare still plastered on her face. Huey glared back at her.

Cindy and Riley awkwardly got up from the table, quickly making their way to a neighboring table. Jazmine watched them leave. When they were officially gone, Jazmine snapped her attention back to Huey. "Why the hell are you getting all this attention?!" Jazmine yelled at him from across the table. "Jazmine, you're taking this too serious…" Huey started. Jazmine had already cut him off. "I AM NOT TAKING THIS TOO SERIOUSLY" Jazmine yelled even louder, getting puzzled glances from people. "Jazmine calm down" Huey said calmly. Jazmine's glare was gone within seconds, replaced with a curious stare. "Okay. I'm just as confused as you are" Huey said, looking into her green eyes. Jazmine's glare returned. "Then why won't you let me read the note?" Jazmine asked suspiciously. She extended her hand towards him, clearly waiting for the note. Huey sighed and handed the note to her.

She stared at the note, re-reading it as if she were confused. "Oh, I see. So you've already replaced poor little Jazmine with some other girl?!" Jazmine yelled, ripping the note into tiny little pieces. "No I haven't. But I'm strongly considering it now. I never knew Jazmine Dubois was an obsessive psychopath who clearly has nothing better to do but see what's going on in Huey Freeman's life!" Huey yelled back, slowly getting up from the table. "Oh, so I'm an obsessive psychopath? You wanna break up or something?!" she yelled back at him. Huey sat back down and rested his head on his hand. He stared at the table with a sad expression. "No Jazmine" he sighed.

Jazmine's angry eyes were now caring and sad. "I'm sorry Huey" she said sadly. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't want you to replace me" Jazmine said. Huey nodded slowly. They sat in silence for a while. Jazmine's face brightened up. "Are you still meeting that girl in the library?" Jazmine asked eagerly. Huey nodded slowly. Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Just curious" Huey said, smirking at the table. Jazmine grinned and rolled her eyes playfully. "So do you forgive me?" Huey asked. "You have nothing to be sorry for Huey. I'm the one who took this _way_ too seriously. So, I'm sorry" Jazmine replied. Huey leaned across the table and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Jazmine's faced turned a bright pink. She smiled slightly and stared at the table. Huey got up and made his way out the cafeteria, leaving a bashful Jazmine at the table.

He walked calmly to the library, curiosity overcoming him. He opened the double doors and stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped slightly at the shocking sight. Cindy sat in the corner of the library, staring at the door. Huey walked slowly over to Cindy and sat down beside her. She grinned brightly at him. "CINDY?" Huey said, his tone fully lit with confusion. Cindy laughed and gave Huey a playful hug. Huey relaxed under her sudden touch. "Why did you want to meet me?" Huey said. "So I could do this…" Cindy said. She leaned in closer to him and pressed her lips against his. _What has this world come to?! Whelp, I always knew the end of America was coming. _Huey pulled away slowly, gasping for air.

"Cindy! Jazmine and I are dating" Huey whispered harshly at her. Cindy's eyes grew wide. "WHY didn't you tell me that?!" Cindy whispered back. "I thought Jazmine would've told you that by now. I mean, you are her bestfriend" Huey said plainly. Cindy's eyes filled with anger. "She never mentioned it. I mean, I always knew she liked you. I just never really…" Cindy's voice trailed off. "Wait, you knew she liked me? Then why would you betray her like that?" Huey asked. Cindy shrugged. "I don't know. I just always _wanted_ you. But I guess her and I are even now. She didn't tell me she had a boyfriend…let alone Huey Freeman" she said. _What am I? Some kind of legend that everyone wants? _"But what about you and Riley? I thought ya'll had "something" going on" Huey asked. "Riley and I are just homies. "Besties" if you will" Cindy said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

Huey felt his ears get hot. "Why would you just lead my brother on like that?! Don't you know he's in love with you?!" Huey yelled, getting a stern look from the librarian. Cindy looked at the floor. Cindy looked back up to find Huey glaring at her. "You can't tell me you don't have any feelings for me Huey. I mean, remember when you were staring at me?" Cindy asked suspiciously. "You mean when you had that bikini on?" Huey asked nervously. Cindy nodded, her wide grin retuning. _She noticed me staring? I thought no one noticed…_

"Okay, I do have feelings for you. But I can't just…I have feelings for Jazmine too" he said to Cindy. Cindy stared at him with her blue eyes. _Never really noticed how pretty she is…_

Huey pressed his lips against hers, catching Cindy off guard. She soon relaxed and fell into the kiss. After a while, he pulled away quickly, regret all over his face. Cindy smiled shyly at him and looked at the floor. Huey tucked a strand of hair behind Cindy's ear. He stared at her for a while, his expression curious. Cindy looked away shyly, her face a bashful pink. _So…Cindy has a soft side?_ Huey slowly got to his feet and made his way out the library. _Huh…well that was interesting. _Then he paused.

He saw a teary eyed Jazmine standing in the hallway. Though her eyes were full of tears, they were angry. She stomped over to Huey, tears pouring down her face. "I saw you!" Jazmine yelled at him. Huey looked into her green eyes, his face calm and alert. "Jazmine, it was an accident" Huey said simply. "Oh, so you accidentally kissed my bestfriend?" Jazmine said sarcastically. Huey just stared at her, thinking of something to say. Jazmine raised a fist and swung at him. Her fist hit his jaw. Huey's jaw clenched and he looked at the floor, a confused look on his face. His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at her. Jazmine raised her fists again, ready to swing.

Huey dodged her swings, throwing her off balance. She swung three more times, Huey dodging all of them. Jazmine gave up, puddles of tears in her eyes. She lifted her fist and swung one last more time. Huey caught her fist in his hand and slowly drifted it back down. He looked at Jazmine sadly, fully regretting his actions. _I broke her heart. _Huey grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him. He flinched at the anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jazmine" Huey said. Jazmine just looked into his eyes with disgust.

Cindy walked out of the library, carrying a book at her side. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jazmine and Huey. They looked back at her. Jazmine pushed Huey to the side and rushed at Cindy. In an instant, the girls were already in a fight. _Wow, I must be a pretty important person… _

Huey rushed towards them, breaking them apart. He took Jazmine and Cindy's clenched fists and unclenched them. They looked at him, their anger dissolving. "I'm sorry Cindy and Jazmine…I should've never betrayed you like that. Jazmine…I'm really sorry for kissing Cindy. And Cindy…I'm sorry I made you think I liked you" Huey said sympathetically. "Wait, you don't like me?" Cindy asked sadly. Huey shook his head. "I'm sorry for…um I'm sorry for boxing you?" Jazmine said laughingly. Huey smirked at her, still impressed with her punching. _At least she's not angry anymore…I was sure she was gonna kill me…_

Cindy flung her arms around Jazmine, embracing her in a hug. Jazmine smiled sadly and hugged her back. "I'm really sorry Jazzy" Cindy mumbled. "It's okay Cindy" Jazmine said. Huey joined their little hug, not caring how much of a punk he looked like. They all pulled away and walked down the hall together, as if nothing ever happened. Huey walked hand-in-hand with Jazmine, determined to get to class all of a sudden.

Huey and Jazmine said bye to Cindy as they walked into their last class of the day, gym. Jazmine always hated gym, but she didn't mind it if Huey was there. Huey hated gym, because every now and then they were forced to play kickball. "Glad ya'll finally joined us" their gym coach said, looking at them suspiciously. The class giggled and laughed. Huey rolled his eyes and sat on the boys' side of the bleachers. "Alright, now that we have everyone, go get changed!" he yelled at the class, as if they were in the military. Everyone jumped out the bleachers and made their way to the locker rooms.

Jazmine was changed in a flash. She had a pink Hollister shirt on and a pair of yellow booty shorts with pink converses. She was wearing a yellow headband and yellow hoop earrings to match. "Dubois! Why are your shorts so… short?! You know the gym policy!" the coach yelled at her. Jazmine glared at him, not flinching at his tone. Jazmine ignored his question and walked to the bleachers, sitting next to her friend Tammy. Tammy is a very shy and quiet person, but also the smartest…well of the girls anyway. If anything, Huey is the smartest student in the whole grade…probably the whole school.

"Hey Tammy!" Jazmine said cheerfully. Tammy waved shyly, her nose in a book. Huey came walking from the boys' locker room, confidence in his easy walk. He was wearing a black shirt with black basketball shorts, matching with black Nike socks and black Air Jordans. Tammy looked up from her book and stared at Huey in fascination, making Jazmine have a confused look. Huey looked over at Tammy as he walked by, making her cheeks turn a bright red. Jazmine smiled at the girl's shyness. Huey sat next to Jazmine, examining her gym outfit. _She makes gym look fun. _Jazmine grinned widely at him, making him roll his eyes playfully at her. Tammy watched them interact, fascinated. She stared at Huey. Huey stopped midsentence and looked at her, his ordinary scowl disappearing.

Huey felt himself stare at her curiously, making her blush. Jazmine's eyes grew with jealousy. Tammy looked away awkwardly, making Huey snap back to reality. "What was that about?" Jazmine whispered at Huey. Huey shrugged and stared straight ahead, waiting for gym class to start.

Once everyone was changed for gym, everyone went outside to run. "Two laps maggots" the coach yelled at them. Huey rolled his eyes and lunged into a running position, waiting for the coach to blow the whistle. Jazmine walked up behind him, an annoyed expression on her face. Then the whistle blew. Huey lunged forward, ready to take off. But, to his surprise, Jazmine jerked him back by his shirt. Huey spun around and glared at her. "What Jazmine?" Huey said, clearly annoyed. "Walk with me" Jazmine said simply, grabbing his hand and beginning to walk. _Oh my gosh…ain't nobody have time for walking. _"Jazmine, just run with me" Huey said, rolling his eyes. "I don't like running!" Jazmine whined, squeezing Huey's hand. "Freeman and Dubois! Why aren't you running?!" the coach yelled across the field at them. Huey sighed angrily and Jazmine giggled. Gosh, I hate gym.

Huey walked home eagerly, Jazmine and Riley walking a few steps behind him. Ruckus stood at the stop sign, in his crossing guard uniform. "Ya'll little nigglets blacking up the streets" Ruckus yelled at them. Huey glared at him and started to cross the street, Riley and Jazmine following. Suddenly, a car came speeding towards them, showing no signs of stopping. Huey turned and pushed Jazmine out of the way. Jazmine fell down hard on the grass. Riley following her. But it was too late for Huey to move. The car was speeding straight at him. He didn't have time to react. Jazmine and Riley watched as Huey jumped up high, landing on the windshield of the car. The car swerved out of control under him, causing him to hold on tighter to the windshield. Then slowly, Huey stood up straight, his regular scowl returning. He showed no signs of being frightened, just bravery. When the car slowed down a little, Huey kneeled.

Huey "chucked the deuces" at the scared driver and jumped off the car. He glanced at Jazmine and Riley and started walking, as if nothing had happened. Huey glared at Ruckus as he walked by, giving him a suspicious look. _I know he told the car to go. I could've died. Jazmine and Riley could've died. Jazmine… _

Jazmine and Riley cautiously got up from the grass and ran to catch up with Huey. Jazmine flung her arms around Huey, pulling him into an inconvenient hug. Riley raised his eyebrows up suspiciously. Huey tensed up under Jazmine. Realizing her sudden move, Jazmine slowly let go of Huey and walked up ahead of them, embarrassment all over her face. _Riley almost found out…he can't know Jazmine and I are together. _

At home. Huey finally relaxed. He totally forgot about all of his worries. He went upstairs and took a shower. He changed into his pajamas, ready for the day to end. He grabbed a book off his shelf and jumped into bed. He read for at least thirty minutes until he fell asleep. But he didn't sleep for long. He awoke to Jazmine jumping on his bed. She was dressed in her pajamas. She wore a pink pajama set, covered in white polka-dots. Huey rolled his eyes. His book was carelessly on the floor, and the covers were completely messed up because of Jazmine's jumping. Huey sat up and pulled Jazmine's foot from under her; she fell with a thud on the bed. "Jazmine, what are you doing here?" Huey demanded. Jazmine shrugged and hugged him, catching him off guard. Huey cursed under his breath, mad at himself for letting his guard down.

"I just wanted to surprise you silly" Jazmine said giggly. Huey untangled himself from her grasp and flopped back down on the pillows. "No, don't leave me awake!" Jazmine said, throwing a pillow at Huey's face. Exhaustion overcame Huey, as his eyes became heavy. Jazmine yawned and laid her head down on Huey's chest, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Tell me a story Huey Poohie" Jazmine said childishly. Huey ran his hand through her hair. "No" he said simply. "Please…?" Jazmine yawned. "Once upon a time, an orange-haired princess barged into her prince's castle and annoyed him. The princess's prince, Huey Freeman, was exhausted, and wanted nothing to do with anything except sleep. The princess was slowly drifting to sleep herself, and soon fell asleep along with the prince. The End" Huey said sleepily. He looked down at Jazmine on his chest. She was fast asleep. Huey smiled and closed his eyes, glad he could officially relax. Her little short breaths made him think of when they were little in Pre-k.

-Flashback-

_It was nap time and the pre-k teacher was fully annoyed and impatient. Kids were refusing to go to sleep, still full of energy. Little Huey sat in the corner, frowning at the chaos in the classroom. Kids were running around like animals. They were screaming, yelling, and wrecking the place. Toys littered the floor, making it hard for the teacher to catch the kids. Jazmine sat at a play area, playing with Barbie dolls. Huey slowly got up and walked over to Jazmine and sat next to her. He was amused at her innocence and how calm she was. Jazmine glanced at him and passed him a boy Barbie doll. Huey took the doll and threw it at a kid running by, making him collapse to the ground. It was like the domino effect, other kids bumped into him, also falling to the ground._

_Huey scowled at the mass of collapsed kids and made his way over to the teacher. She smiled in relief at him and patted his afro. "Thank you Huey. You always know what to do in a sticky situation" she said sweetly, as she walked over to the kids. They whined and cried, suddenly no longer happy. The teacher helped them up one by one and led them to their napping areas. Huey sat on his mat and watched as everyone got settled onto their mats. Jazmine's mat was right next to his. The teacher opened the curtains, so light shined through the windows. Then, she turned off the classroom lights and turned on soft jazz music. Within minutes, the kids were already asleep, snoring lightly. _

_Jazmine's green eyes shined in the dim light. Huey turned and looked at her. She smiled at him and reached over and pulled his hair. He swatted at her hand and she giggled. "Take your naps Huey and Jazmine" the teacher whispered to them. But they couldn't. They were so fascinated with each other that they wouldn't leave each other alone. Jazmine kept poking Huey as Huey kept tugging on one of Jazmine's puffs. Eventually they did fall asleep though. Jazmine's hand was holding Huey's, her grasp tight. _

Huey smiled at the memory. He looked back down at Jazmine. Her green eyes were staring into his maroon eyes. "What were you thinking about?" Jazmine asked playfully, reaching up and tugging his hair. He rolled his eyes and sat up. Jazmine moved so her head was resting on his shoulder. Huey moved his head slightly and brushed his lips against her cheek, making her laugh at the ticklish feeling. Huey pulled away and stared at her, curiosity filling his eyes. Jazmine stared back and bit her lip. She felt her cheeks get hot. Huey leaned her back against the bed and kissed her. Her lips were plush and soft against his. Jazmine returned the kiss, her eyes slowly closing. Jazmine's hands traveled through his hair, making Huey relax.

Huey moved his hands down her body to rest on her thighs. Jazmine's hands came back down and tugged at Huey's shirt. She slowly pulled it up. Huey flinched and pulled away. _We're not supposed to be doing this. _Jazmine bit her lip again, suddenly wanting Huey more than ever. "Jazmine…" Huey said softly. He inched his way off the bed and tugged his shirt back down. Jazmine sat awkwardly on the bed, hugging a pillow. Huey stood next to the bed, staring at her with calmness. For once, he wasn't scowling. His expression was soft and sweet. "We need to be more…careful" Huey said. Jazmine nodded. Huey sat back down on the bed and laid down on the pillows. He got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. He felt his eyes droop.

Jazmine laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. They stayed like that. Slowly drifting to sleep.

In the morning, Jazmine was sitting on the edge of the bed, all dressed up for school. _Did she bring a change of clothes or did she go home and come back? _Huey shrugged at the thought and got up from the bed. He trudged to the bathroom and closed the door. He took a quick shower and jumped out. "Jazmine, I'm coming out. Leave" Huey said sternly. He could hear Jazmine laugh outside the room. "Huey Freeman, I've see you before, so stop being shy" Jazmine said, still laughing. "No. You can't invade a man's privacy Jazmine" Huey said through the bathroom door. He shuffled across the floor and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist. "Okay, I promise not to look" Jazmine said, still giggling. Huey shrugged and opened the door.

He watched Jazmine cautiously as he went over to his draw and pulled out some clothes. He pulled out his burgundy hoodie and a pair of khaki pants. He glanced back at Jazmine and saw her peek between her fingers. She quickly closed her eyes again when she saw Huey looking at her. Huey smirked and put his clothes on. He reached for a pair of socks and felt something else other than socks in his sock drawer. He brushed his fingers over it again, determining it was a book. He reached for the book, pulling it out in curiosity. It was one of his Star Wars books. He looked back at Jazmine, who has completely removed her hands from her eyes. "Jazmine, what is one of my Star Wars books doing in my sock drawer?" Huey asked suspiciously. Jazmine randomly burst into a fit of giggles. Huey did his "famous eyebrow raise". _I didn't know she liked Star Wars… _

"Ohhh…I didn't know you like Star Wars Ms. Dubois" Huey said teasingly. Jazmine stopped giggling and glared at him. "Star Wars is for nerds Huey" Jazmine said. "So you're a nerd? Never knew that either…" Huey said playfully. "I am not a nerd Huey Freeman!" Jazmine said, lunging from the bed at him. Huey fell to the ground with a thud, pain moved through his back. Though he was hurt, he was laughing. Jazmine glared at him. "Jazmine likes Star Wars!" Huey laughed. Jazmine stomped out of his room and down the stairs. Huey got up and followed her, still laughing.

Riley sat on the couch eating some potato chips. He looked up when he saw Huey and Jazmine. "I've been waiting for ya'll niggas. Betta be glad Young Reezy love you almost like family" Riley said through a mouthful of chips. There was a moment of silence, but Huey was still laughing. Riley's jaw dropped. "Nigga what are you laughing for?! And more importantly, when did you start laughing?" Riley asked, still stuffing his mouth. Realizing he was laughing, Huey stopped immediately. Jazmine grabbed her and Riley's book bags and stomped out the front door and headed to school. Huey grabbed his book bag and followed Riley and Jazmine. "What she mad for?" Riley asked, his thug accent heavy. "Riley, Jazmine is a drama queen…There's always something wrong with her" Huey replied, shrugging his shoulders. It was true though, Jazmine was a drama queen.

School was awkward. Jazmine refused to forgive Huey. Riley and Cindy were kinda quiet. Everything was quiet. However, Huey didn't mind the quiet. He took advantage of this and read one of his books. Huey avoided Jazmine, while Riley avoided Cindy.

After school was let out, Huey and Riley headed out to walk back home. But to their surprise, Granddad was in his car, waiting for them. Huey walked up to the car and poked his head in the window. "Granddad, why are you here?" Huey asked, his scowl darkening. "I saw the trailer to Soul Plane 3 on TV just now" Granddad said proudly. Huey's scowl was now a full glare. Riley's face brightened up and he jumped in the back seat of the car. "You brought the video camera Granddad?" Riley asked excitedly. Huey shook his head at them and got in the front seat, ready to get this over with. Jazmine and Cindy walked out the front doors of the school. "Hey girls, ya'll wanna go to the movies with us?" Granddad asked them. Cindy nodded and jumped into the back seat next to Riley.

Jazmine sighed in defeat and got in the back seat. The car drove off from the curb and headed for the movie theaters. "Man, are we sneaking in this time Granddad?" Huey asked impatiently. There was a long pause. "No, I don't want to put ya'll through that again" Granddad said. Huey relaxed and sat back in his seat. Jazmine played with her fingers awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Riley checked the battery on the video camera. Cindy looked out the window with excitement.

At the movies, Huey was the one who paid for everyone's tickets, including what they wanted from the concession stands. Granddad was too cheap to pay for anything, and Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy didn't bring money. _Gosh, I hate the movies._ Everything bought totaled up to $75.00, which made an irritated Huey. Ruckus stood at the opening to the individual movies. "Ugg, ya'll niggas again" Ruckus said in disgust. Ruckus looked at Cindy. "Oh hey little white girl, what are you doing with these gorillas? You don't want to be with them, they'll turn you black too!" Ruckus said as he took Cindy's ticket. Cindy gave Ruckus a fake smile.

Inside the theater, Cindy sat in between Huey and Jazmine. Riley sat on the other side of Jazmine, while Granddad sat on the other side of Huey. _I hate Soul Plane. _Huey looked around to see other people there. He slouched in his chair and stared at the screen. Cindy steadily ate her large popcorn and watched the movie commercials. Riley was already recording impatiently, waiting for the movie to start. "Booooooooo…aye, get to the flick" Riley yelled at nobody in particular. Jazmine glanced over at Huey on the other side of Cindy. He had his phone out and was texting somebody. Jazmine sat up straight in her seat, suddenly alert and suspicious.

The movie started and the theater grew quiet. Huey continued texting on his phone, not even glancing up at the screen. He looked around, looking for anybody watching him. He looked at Jazmine. She met his gaze and quickly looked away. _Dafuq is her problem?_ Huey stole some of Cindy's popcorn and watched the movie, glancing occasionally at his phone. Granddad laughed hysterically in his seat at the movie.

At the Freeman's house, Huey sat on the couch watching the news. Granddad was upstairs taking a nap. Riley laid on the couch diagonal from Huey, playing on his handheld game. The doorbell rang. _When will this day end?_ Huey got up and opened the door. It was Tammy and Jazmine. Jazmine tapped her foot impatiently, while Tammy read a book. _Oh, it's Tammy. _Tammy wore a red shirt with a jean skirt. She had matching red flats on. Her hair was curly and drooped below her shoulders, a red headband in place. Jazmine looked at Huey anxiously, waiting for him to invite them in. Jazmine wore a pink mini dress with a white belt, matching with white heels and a white handbag on her shoulder. _What are they dressed up for?_ Huey looked up at Jazmine's hair and his jaw dropped. Her hair was flattened and curled into wavy spirals down her back.

"Jazmine! What happened to your hair?!" Huey yelled. Jazmine frowned at him. Riley walked up behind Huey, wondering what was so shocking. Riley's jaw dropped at Jazmine too. Tammy giggled. "Tammy's mom gave me a perm. But more importantly, we need to go" She yelled at Huey. "Where are ya'll going?" Huey asked. "_We _are going to a party" Jazmine said smartly. She pushed pass Huey and Riley and sat on the couch. "Nigga what?!" Riley asked, still shocked. "You heard me! Cindy and Cairo are waiting for us! Go put on something nice so we can leave" Jazmine said snappily. _Huh?_ "Cairo?! What the hell is Cairo doing here?! He's supposed to be in Chicago!" Huey yelled. "I thought you and Cairo were cool!" Jazmine said, yelling back. Huey glared at her and stomped up the stairs to get dressed, Riley following him.

After what seemed like forever, Huey came stomping down the stairs. Riley had already finished getting dressed thirty minutes ago. Jazmine examined Huey's clothes. He was wearing his black tuxedo he once wore to court with Granddad and his smoking issues. He wore matching black dress shoes and black pants. Jazmine looked over at Riley to compare their clothes. Riley was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with khaki pants, matching with navy dress shoes. "Nigga what took you so long?" Riley said.

"I was making an escape plan, just in case things don't go to well at the party" Huey said simply. Jazmine, Tammy, and Riley gave him confused glances. What Jazmine hadn't noticed was the samurai sword tucked neatly in his pocket. "Have you lost your mind?! What could happen at a party?" Jazmine asked. "Jazmine, a smart person would always expect the unexpected" Huey said simply, glaring at her. Jazmine gave Huey a stern look and looked over at Tammy. "Oh, so you're saying I'm not smart?" Jazmine asked suspiciously. "I never said that, but I'm not saying you're _not_ dumb either" Huey said meanly, gritting his teeth. Huey walked out the front door, Riley and Tammy following him. Jazmine got up slowly and followed them, anger in her eyes.

Jazmine's dad was waiting in his car, parked in the Freeman driveway. He was dressed in a pale yellow button-down shirt and a pair of khaki pants, with light brown dress shoes. "Well hi there Huey and Riley! How are you this evening? Sorry we asked you to come last minute" Tom said, apologetically. _Asked us to come? She pretty much forced us to come. And last minute…what kinda bullshit is this?! _Huey shrugged at Tom and got in the backseat, Riley and Tammy following, while Jazmine got in shotgun.

Jazmine's phone vibrated in her pocket. Huey turned his attention to Jazmine and her phone. _I forgot I had a heightened sense of hearing. _He watched Jazmine take out her phone and read the text. Huey squinted to read the text: **Heyyy gurlll! Cairo's cute! He bought a cute friend too! Hurry up before I make some moves on them. I know you got "the hots" for Cairo! :D**

Jazmine responded quickly with a smile on her face: **Lol, we're on our way! And I don't need Cairo, I have my Huey Poohie! :D **

Huey smiled slightly at her response and looked back out the window. He felt a little guilty for not trusting Jazmine a little. And after the mean things he said, she still loved him. Huey took out his phone and texted Jazmine: **I'm sorry. Love you.** Jazmine responded within seconds: **Love you too. Sorry for yelling at you, didn't realize you were a drama king! :D **

Jazmine smiled at Huey through the rearview mirror. He winked at her with a slight smile, his dimples appearing.

The party was crowded. Huey looked at his watch. It was 9:35. He didn't realize how late it was. Riley ran straight towards Cindy! He stopped in his tracks at the person who was standing next to her. It was Caesar, their old friend. Riley sprinted up to them. "Aye man, what's good?" Riley said as he gave Caesar some dap. Huey walked over to Cindy and Caesar, a confused and bright look on his face. "Aye Caesar, how you been?" Huey asked calmly. Caesar's face brightened up at the sight of Huey. "My nigga Huey!? Ohhh shit, why ya'll ain't tell me he was coming? Man, you know how long it's been since I seen you?!" Caesar said excitedly, pulling Huey into a hug. Riley shook his head. "Ya'll niggas gay" Riley said as he made his way to the snack area. Jazmine and Tammy walked up behind Huey. "Hey girls!" Cindy said, a little too loudly. Huey smelled alcohol in her breath. _I should've known she would get drunk._

Jazmine smiled at Cindy. Jazmine examined Caesar, as him and Huey continued talking. Caesar's dreads made her think of Jamaica, and how much she wanted to travel there some day. She thought about the bright sun and the tropical winds. Jazmine blinked when Huey said her name. She looked at Huey. "Yes?" she asked, coming back to reality. "I asked you if you wanted some punch from the punch bowl" Huey said, giving her a concerned face. Jazmine shook her head, suddenly embarrassed by her daze. Huey and Caesar shrugged and headed toward the punch bowl, Cindy following them. Cairo walked up to Jazmine. "Hey Jazzy" Cairo said calmly, poking her arm. Jazmine smiled at him brightly and poked him back. "I thought you already flew back to Chicago" Jazmine said. Cairo shook his head. "No, my flight got cancelled. So, I have to wait. Plus, why would I want to miss this cool party?" Cairo said. Jazmine smiled.

"I like your dress. You look amazing tonight" Cairo said, smiling brightly at Jazmine. His brown eyes made Jazmine feel warm inside. "Thanks" she said as she looked around, trying to escape his heart warming eyes. Huey came back without Caesar and Cindy, carrying a red party cup full of punch in his hand. Huey gave Cairo an apologetic look and opened his mouth to apologize to Cairo, but no words came out. "It's okay" Cairo said to Huey, giving him a slight smile. Huey nodded and drunk from his cup, trying to escape the awkwardness. Jazmine looked around and saw Cindy and Caesar making out on a couch in the corner. She looked back at Huey. He was staring at her with an intense concerned look on his face. "Jazmine, are you sure you're okay? You might need to sit down or…" Huey started. Jazmine shook her head. "Huey, I'm fine" Jazmine said.

Jazmine gave him a weak smile. Huey relaxed a little and started a conversation with Cairo. In midsentence, Huey heard a thud and saw a collapsing body in the corner of his eye. He turned quickly and saw Jazmine's body collapsed on the floor. Huey couldn't think with the blasting music from the huge radio playing in the corner. He kneeled down beside Jazmine and lowered his head to check if she were still breathing. He heard faint breaths and sighed in relief. Nobody seemed to notice the crisis, due to the chaotic party. Huey gestured toward Cairo, who was shocked from the sudden event.

"Call 911" Huey said, as he lifted Jazmine and laid her on the nearest couch. Cairo dialed 911. "Hello? Yeah, we need the paramedics! We have a collapsed…No I'm not calling to snitch!" Cairo said into the phone. Huey sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're on Wuncler Avenue at the Wuncler Party Plaza. Okay thanks!" Cairo said. "They're coming" Cairo said, as he looked over at Jazmine. Huey paced back and forth impatiently. _Jazmine…Jazmine…Jazmine…stay with us… _

Huey heard the paramedics outside and motioned to Cairo to help him pick up Jazmine. Cairo opened the door and went over to lift up Jazmine's legs, as Huey lifted her arms. The quickly carried her over to the gurney the paramedics had out, waiting for them. They rolled it back into the truck and closed the double doors. "Do you know what's wrong?" one of the people asked Huey. "No, but you need to get her to the hospital fast" Huey said, a little too defensively. The man nodded and jumped into the front seat of the truck and drove off. Huey ran back to the party and looked for Tom. Tom was standing near the punch bowl with his wife Sarah. Huey rushed over to them. "What the hell is wrong with ya'll" Huey said, feeling a little dizzy.

Tom and Sarah gave each other confused glances. "What's wrong Huey?" Tom asked a little too happily. Huey glared at Tom and slapped the cup of punch out of his hand. "Your…daughter just collapsed and was sent to the hospital. And…you didn't even notice" Huey said angrily but dizzily. "Oh" was all Tom said, as he went back to talking and laughing with Sarah. _They're drunk. Maybe that's why I feel so dizzy. That punch was spiked with alcohol. _Huey shook his head and took the keys out of Tom's pocket and dashed for the door, Cairo following him. Huey jumped into the driver's seat, while Cairo got in the passenger's seat.

The car pulled out the parking lot and took off for the hospital. Huey blinked repeatedly, trying to blink the fuzziness in his eyes away. Cairo's foot tapped energetically, Huey could tell he was nervous. "You think Jazmine's okay?" Cairo asked. He gave Huey a concerned and sympathetic look when Huey didn't answer right away. "I'm pretty sure she's gonna be okay. Whatever's wrong with her, she's gonna be okay" Huey said quickly, trying to believe everything he was saying. Cairo looked back out the window, tapping his fingers nervously on the windowsill.

At the hospital, Huey and Cairo sat in the waiting area outside Jazmine's room. Doctors and nurses were in and out of her room, carrying a bunch of supplies. Huey sat calmly, while Cairo got up and started pacing back and forth. _Well dang, I didn't know Jazmine meant that much to him. _Just as Huey was about to tell Cairo to calm down, a doctor came walking out of the room towards them. "Which one of you is Huey?" the doctor asked. "I am" Huey said quickly. The doctor gestured for him to come inside, leaving a nervous Cairo outside the room.

The first thing he saw was Jazmine, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, drinking a cup of water. When she saw him she smiled a big smile. "Huey Poohie!" Jazmine yelled as she jumped from the bed. The doctor rushed to her side as she landed. "Whoa, slow down there champ. Your still a little dizzy, and you might need some rest" the doctor told Jazmine. Then the doctor turned his attention to Huey. "Ms. Dubois will be just fine. She was a little dehydrated, that's why she passed out" the doctor told Huey. "Okay, is it safe for her to leave? I mean, I can take her home" Huey said, as he showed the doctor his keys. The doctor nodded. "Well Ms. Dubois, stay hydrated" the doctor said, as Huey led Jazmine out the room. Jazmine smiled slightly when she saw Cairo. "Hey Cairo!" Jazmine said. Cairo flung his arms around her, but pulled away quickly when Huey gave him a stern look. All three of them walked down the hallway, Huey holding Jazmine's hand, trying to steady her.

At the Dubois's house, Huey led Jazmine upstairs to her room. He laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hueyyy, I don't want to rest" Jazmine whined. Huey rolled his eyes. "You need to rest" Huey said sternly. Jazmine pouted at him. "Well can you at least lay down with me?" Jazmine asked innocently, nudging Huey with her foot. Huey sighed in defeat and climbed into the bed and got under the covers next to Jazmine. She snuggled her face in his neck as he wrapped his hands around her back. "Now will you go to sleep" Huey asked. Jazmine nodded into his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head back, so it rested on his chest. Huey felt his eyes droop.

"Where's Cairo?" Jazmine asked suddenly. "I dropped him off back at the party" Huey yawned. "Oh" Jazmine said. _Why does she care? _"Jazmine, is there something you wanna tell me?" Huey asked suspiciously, no longer sleepy. Jazmine sat up straight and looked down at him. "Like what?" Jazmine said. "Why are you so concerned about _Cairo_?" Huey asked. Jazmine shrugged. "Huey, if you think me and him have something going on, you're crazy. I love you" Jazmine said, her voice cracking a little. Huey sat up and looked at her, concern all over his face. "I'm sorry Jazmine, I didn't mean to make you upset" Huey said. Jazmine shrugged and gave him a butterfly kiss, her nose tickling Huey's. Huey smiled a little. Jazmine leaned in to kiss him and Huey jerked his head back teasingly. "Hueyy" Jazmine said playfully as she tried to kiss him again. Huey dodged her lips and smirked at her.

Jazmine pouted her bottom lip at him. Huey jerked forward and bit her lip playfully. Jazmine giggled and lunged at him, sending both of them hurdling over the bed, falling to the floor with a thud. "Ow…" Huey said as he flicked Jazmine on her forehead playfully. Jazmine smirked at him and sat on his chest. "Jazmine, get off of me" Huey groaned. "Not until you say I don't have to rest anymore. And, you'll take me to the store" Jazmine said as she tugged his hair. Huey swatted at her hand. Jazmine's dress was ridding up. "Fine. Now get off, I can see your panties" Huey said as he propped himself up on his hands. "Oh yeah? What color are they?" Jazmine said, not budging. "Pink?" Huey said. "Are you asking me or telling me?" Jazmine said, giggling. "Telling you Dubois" Huey said, as he lightly pushed Jazmine off him.

Jazmine grinned up at him, as he stood up. "Now take me to the store!" Jazmine said, as she stood up from the floor. "Can I take you to the store tomorrow? It's pretty late" Huey said, yawning a little. "Fine…are you going home?" Jazmine asked sadly. Huey nodded his head. "I can't stay here. Imagine your dad flipping out when he sees his little innocent girl sleeping with Huey Freeman, a local menace to Woodcrest" Huey said. Jazmine shrugged her shoulders. "He'll just think I'm growing up Huey Poohie" Jazmine said, smiling widely at him. "Jazmine, I can't. It's a school night! And I don't have any clothes over here" Huey said, clearly getting annoyed. Jazmine held up her index finger at him as she crossed over to her drawer. She pulled out his school gym shirt and a pair of his shorts. _How did she get that? _Huey raised his eyebrows up at her. "Remember when I borrowed them when I got soaking wet from the rain?" Jazmine asked. _Oh yeah…now I remember._

"I don't have a clean pair of socks or boxers" Huey said, now sounding a little desperate. Jazmine smiled mischievously. "I can wash and dry them in the laundry room overnight, and they'll be ready by morning" Jazmine said cheerfully. _Whelp, looks like I'm not going anywhere. _Huey sighed and sat on the edge of Jazmine's bed. Then his eyes brightened up. "I don't have my book bag. The very book bag that every student needs for school to be prepared. Without your book bag, there's no point for you to go to school" Huey said smartly, smirking at her. Jazmine glared at him as she made her way to the door. She closed it and locked it, then turned to face him, blocking the door. "Then I guess you won't be going to school. Or, Riley can give it to you when we meet him outside on the way to school" Jazmine said. Huey glared at her. "This really doesn't seem to be a good idea" Huey said. Jazmine grinned at him. "Okay, but if we get in trouble, I'm gonna blame you. Mostly because you're holding me against my will" Huey said as he laid back on her bed.

Jazmine giggled. Jazmine sat next to Huey on the edge of the bed. She slowly traced her finger from his chest to his belly button. Huey squirmed under her touch. "Stop that" Huey mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Why? It tickles?" Jazmine giggled. Huey shook his head. "Then why do you want me to stop?" Jazmine asked, still giggling. "Because you're turning me on" Huey mumbled. Jazmine laughed and continued to trace her finger. "Jazmine, if you don't stop, I'll be forced to take action" Huey said playfully, swatting at her finger. She smirked and continued. Huey's scowl deepened. "I'm warning you Jazmine" Huey said as he swatted at her finger again. Jazmine's finger trailed back up to his chest slowly. That's when Huey lost it. He sat up and pushed Jazmine back on the bed. He rested his hand firmly on her thigh and kissed her neck.

Jazmine giggled. Huey's lips traveled up from her neck and kissed her lips. Jazmine opened her mouth a little, so Huey could slip his tongue in. His tongue traveled inside, exploring her mouth eagerly. Huey broke the kiss and his hands started to tug at the straps of her dress. He pulled the straps down her shoulders as he kissed her collarbone softly. "Huey…" Jazmine moaned softly. Huey completely pulled Jazmine's dress off and hovered over her, examining her bare skin. Her curves made him bite his bottom lip. Jazmine's hands moved to his tuxedo and unbuttoned it, pulling it off. She tugged at the remaining shirt and pulled it off.

Huey moved his hands back up and rested them on her shoulders. He pulled the straps of her bra down, exposing her bare breasts. Huey lowered his hand and rested it on her right breast. His thumb rubbed the nipple until it got hard, receiving small moans from Jazmine. Huey lowered his head and sucked on it, making Jazmine moan and run her hands through his hair. Jazmine's legs spread apart under him, her toes curling. Huey took advantage of this and slipped his hand down into her panties, slowly rubbing her clit. A burst of loud moans escaped Jazmine's lips, making Huey smirk down at her. Her eyes were closed tight and she squirmed a little under him. "Huey…" she moaned softly, her hands combing through his hair. Jazmine bit her bottom lip and sat up. Huey pulled his hand out of her panties, as Jazmine tugged at the zipper of his pants.

Huey pulled off his pants and exposed his boxers. Jazmine lowered her head, just as the front door down stairs opened and closed. Huey and Jazmine froze. They listened as Tom and Sarah's voices boomed downstairs. Huey quickly pulled Jazmine's bra back up and tossed her dress to her, as he reached for his shirt and tuxedo. They scrambled as they put their clothes back on. Huey got off of Jazmine and climbed under the covers, Jazmine following him. They laid down and closed their eyes, trying to pretend to be asleep.

Heavy footsteps stomped up the stairs. Huey and Jazmine heard and object crash and break. They heard the door to the next room open and slam. Huey looked over at Jazmine. She was calm but annoyed. "What's wrong with Tom and Sarah?" he asked. Jazmine shrugged her shoulders. "They always get like this when they're drunk. They have a good time, then come home and argue" she said, rolling her eyes. Huey sat up, suddenly relieved. _At least they're too drunk to notice me here. _"Well, you have nothing to worry about Huey Poohie" Jazmine said, as she got up and went to her drawer. She pulled out a long purple night gown, a clean pair of panties, and a pair of socks. Huey looked away when she started to change, afraid he might get turned on again.

_I don't have any pajamas. I can just wear this shirt and my current boxers, I'm sure she won't mind. _Jazmine looked over at him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "Just what I'm going to wear for pajamas" Huey said simply. Jazmine gave him a "you're-so-stupid-look". "Just wear that shirt you're wearing now, and your boxers silly" Jazmine said, rolling her eyes playfully. _Duh._ Huey nodded. He inhaled deeply. Jazmine's room smelled like brown sugar and apple pie to him. He licked his lips at the thought. Huey stood up and took off his pants and flopped back down on the bed, just as the door flew open. Tom stood in the doorway, his eyes angry and drooping. "Jazmine…I heard you went to the hospital…" Tom started as he looked over at Huey. "Oh hey Huey…How are you tonight?" Tom said. "I'm fine Mr. Dubois" Huey said softly. "Okay, I'll leave ya'll teens to it" Tom said, as he closed the door. What's that supposed to mean? That better not mean…no, couldn't be.

Huey frowned at Jazmine. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Huey asked, shaking his head. Jazmine nodded and laid down next to him. "But, I'm not in the mood for that any more. I just want to savor these moments with my Huey Poohie" Jazmine said, as she got under the covers next to him. She snuggled her face in his neck and slowly drifted to sleep._ Wait a minute…where's my sword? _Huey shook Jazmine awake. She looked at him like he was crazy. "What Huey?!" Jazmine yelled at him. "I don't know where my sword is!" Huey yelled back. Jazmine shook her head. "Huey, this is just like the time you left you nun chucks in the bathroom at the movies" Jazmine yawned. "Just go to sleep, and…you can…find them tomorrow" Jazmine said in between yawns.

"Okay" Huey said, glaring at the covers. He flopped back down on the pillows and went to sleep.

In the morning, Jazmine was in Huey's arms, her head laying on his chest. _How did she get there? _Huey moved his arm up and played in her hair. Jazmine awoke within seconds. She grinned up at Huey. "Good morning Huey Poohie!" Jazmine yelled. Huey held up a finger to his lips. "Your parents" Huey said, as he got up from the bed, untangling himself from Jazmine. "My parents are gone. They go to work early" Jazmine said simply, getting up from the bed. Huey sighed in relief. He threw on his gym shirt and basketball shorts. Huey frowned at the dress shoes he wore last night on the floor. "Jazmine, I can't wear my dress shoes to school! That's tacky" Huey said, folding his arms on his chest. Jazmine pointed outside the door. "Your black Jordans are over there. Riley brought them over last night" Jazmine said. _Riley bought them over? So he does love me as a brother? _Jazmine frowned at Huey's changed clothes. "Go take a shower Huey" she said. "I have gym first period today. I'm gonna take a shower in the locker rooms" he said.

Jazmine eyes began to water. "You're not gonna be in my gym class with me?!" she yelled. "I think it's a good thing. You don't pay attention in gym when I'm there. Plus, you still have Tammy" Huey said, pulling on his Jordans. "Tammy said she has gym first period today too" Jazmine cried. _Oh, well this should be interesting. _Huey shrugged. "Go take your shower Jazmine. I have to go get my book bag and I need to go home and brush my teeth" Huey said, leaving the room.

Huey ran down the stairs and out the front door, sprinting across the street to his house. Huey knocked on the door and waited. Granddad opened the door. He was wearing his workout clothes. "Boy, where you been last night. I was worried sick" Granddad said. _Sure you were._ "I spent the night at Jazmine's" Huey said, pushing past Granddad into the living room, heading up the stairs. Granddad raised an eyebrow at him, as he closed the front door.

On the way upstairs, Huey bumped into Riley. Riley's frown brightened up at the sight of Huey. "Nigga, you been getting it ain't it?!" Riley said, smirking at Huey. Huey glared at him, his regular scowl returning. "Thanks for bringing my shoes" Huey said, hugging Riley before heading to the bathroom. Riley spun around at him. "Nigga you gay" Riley said. Inside the bathroom, Huey brushed his teeth. Then, Huey went back downstairs, following Riley out the front door. Jazmine stood in the driveway, tapping her foot impatiently. "Nigga, I swear you be stalking us" Riley said, pushing her out the way. Jazmine rolled her eyes and pulling his cornrows. "OW! Nigga that hurt! Huey, betta get your homie before Young Reezy show her what's good" Riley said, pushing Jazmine's hand away, glaring at Huey. Huey smiled a little and started to walk on the sidewalk, Riley and Jazmine following him. Huey could see Ruckus in the distance. Huey's scowl appeared.

"C'mon, we gotta cross the street now" he said, crossing to the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Riley and Jazmine followed him, not even questioning him. They remembered what happened last time. Huey saving their lives from that speeding car made them grateful. They continued walking down the sidewalk in silence. Huey glared at Ruckus from across the street. "Ugg, it's ya'll monkey gorillas again. I told ya' about blacking the streets up. Stay away from them sweet lil' white chillen' at that school!" Ruckus yelled at them. Huey and Riley glared at him, as Jazmine stuck her tongue out.

Back from school, Huey, Jazmine, Riley, and Cindy sat on the couch in the Freeman's living room. Jazmine's head was resting on Huey's shoulder, while their hands were clasped together on the couch. Cindy was too busy re-braiding Riley's hair, and Riley was too busy playing his handheld game. All was well for the gang…_for now_.


End file.
